


Escapade

by Leah Adezio Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Series: Changing Tides [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-07-08
Updated: 1996-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Leah%20Adezio%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <b>Changing Tides</b> series. Het, Tempest/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Leah Adezio, who passed away in 2007, by her designated archivist.
> 
> Special thanks to Carmen Williams, for scanning and reformatting this fic from ancient hard copy.

Changing Tides

Escapade

_Plot by Heather Adcock and Leah Adezio_

_Story by Leah Adezio_

 

Continuity note: This story takes place approximately three months after the events of Changing Tides, Ch. 8, With a Little Help from His friends (TTalk 56). As usual, continuity is my own and any typos, oopses and other screw-ups are the responsibility of the author.

 

Chapter One - Party Time

 

            Garfield Logan swept his forearm across his desk in his room at Dayton Estates.  A multitude of papers, computer discs and cassette tapes tumbled to the floor in a heap.  Of course, considering the contents of half his room were already strewn on the carpet, the addition of some more clutter didn't make a bit of difference to Gar.  He opened a small box, revealing a neat stack of cards inside.  "Check these out, Jillian!" he exclaimed.

            Jillian rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Gar," she said.  "You take such rotten care of your stuff."

            "Ah, who cares?"  He pulled a card off the top of the stack.  "Look at this!  Isn't it excellent?"

            "Y'know, not even the housekeeper'll come in here anymore," she muttered as she glanced at the card.

            It was an invitation. Orange and black ghosts and witches danced along the edges of the card, embossed into the heavy paper.  In a very spooky-looking print, it read:

 

_Get spooked in_ _a_ _major way_

_at_

_Gar Logan's First Annual_

_Halloween Ball!_

_Show your face_

_on_

_October 31st_

_from_

_8:00 p.m. until you're kicked out_

_The party's at my place. If you're not in costume, don't show up._

_R.S.V.P. 516-486-2597 by October 20th._

 

            Jillian cocked a strawberry blond eyebrow that matched her color of the month.  For once, her hair was tinted to resemble a color that could actually be found naturally on other women.  "It really looks cool, Gar," she enthused.  "Steve's actually gonna let you have a big bash like that?"

            "Why, sure," Gar replied.  "He's so pleased that I actually managed to graduate from high school last June that he's been lettin' me do 'most anything I want.  And when I told him that I was thinkin' 'bout starting college in January, he damn near jumped clear over the moon!"  Gar grinned. "Hell, Jillian, believe it or not, it was his idea to throw a humongous party -- which, of course, I totally agree with!"

            "This is gonna be too cool!"

            "Of course it is, babe," Gar said, giving her an enthusiastic hug. "Everything I do is too cool. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

            In response, Jillian grabbed a handful of dirty laundry from the floor and flung it in Gar's face.

            "Hey!" he laughed, picking clothing off his face.  He found that he held an athletic supporter in his hand.  "Aren't you too young to be seeing stuff like this?" he teased.

            Jillian pounced, sending Gar tumbling off his chair.  They ended up a tangle of arms and legs on the plush carpet.  "Oh, I dunno," she giggled, her face inches from his. "You tell me."

 

***

 

            In the faint red light of the darkroom, Donna gently agitated the stopbath tray back and forth.  The pale yellow liquid swirled around the sheet of paper that she held with plastic tongs. _There.  That should do it._ She then set the paper into a flat sink that sent a steady flow of running water over the developed prints.  She was in the process of moving another print from the stopbath to the fixer when Carl, one of her partners, peered in through the darkroom's inner door.

            "Mail call," he greeted with a smile.

            "More bills, I'm sure," Donna said, keeping her eyes on the task at hand.  "Just set them on my desk, Carl.  I'll go through everything in a few minutes."

            "They're not all bills, sweetcakes."  Carl held up an elaborately addressed invitation.  "This one's personal."

            "Oh. Would you open it for me? I'm all chemicals." Still watching the print swishing in the stopbath, Donna watched Carl slit the envelope open.

            "Maybe you got invited to someone's benefit fashion show," he commented as he emptied the envelope of its contents and held it up for Donna to read.

            She had to squint a bit to make out the words. The red glow of the safety light wasn't very conducive to reading. "No, not a benefit," she said, a smile coming to her lips. "Gar's having a Halloween ball. You know, Carl, I don't think I've ever been to a costume party."

            Carl's dark eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Never? Oh, Donna, Donna, Donna. You're in for a major treat. Costume parties are a riot! And if Gar's throwing it, it's bound to be outrageous. Remember your wedding reception?"

            "It was elaborate, wasn't it?" Donna moved the second print into the sink and transferred the first into the print dryer. "Do me a favor, Carl. Get Wistie Woo on the phone for me."

            "Wistie Woo? Of _Wistiewear_? The hottest young designer around?"

            Donna nodded. "I know exactly what Terry and I should go as. I'm going to ask Wistie if he can put it together for me."

            A long soft whistle escaped from Carl's lips. "Oooh, baby. You really think he'll do you Halloween costumes?"

            "Why not?" Donna shrugged her slender but powerful shoulders. "I did an overseas shoot for him on no notice last month. He was so grateful he told me that if I ever needed anything, all I had to do was give him a buzz."

            "Well, if he tries to back out of it, you _could_ use some of your powers to uh, _persuade_ him to remember."

            Laughing, Donna whacked Carl in the arm with the tongs as he escaped back out the darkroom into Aurora Studio's office area.

 

***

 

_TWA flight 608 for Los Angeles is now boarding at gate 24. All passengers requiring assistance or those travelling with small children please have your tickets ready --_

The attendant's voice droned overhead as Todd Rice shifted his briefcase in his right hand and squeezed Raven's hand with his left. "I wish I could've stayed longer," he said, just a bit wistfully.  "But radio stations don't run themselves...unfortunately."  He looked down into Raven's upturned face.  Her brown eyes were wide and he found that it could be so easy to get lost in them.  They were totally without guile.  He thought that was one of the most appealing things about her; she had gone through so many horrible experiences in her lifetime and could still look at the world with such trusting eyes.

            "I understand, Todd," she replied.  "I'm pleased that we could have some quiet time together.  Will you be returning to New York soon?"

            He nodded. "Arista Records is having a reception at the end of the month to promote some of their 'Hot New Stars of Tomorrow'.  Maybe you'd like to go with me?"

            Raven smiled softly. "I think I would like that.  And actually, your returning at that time would be perfect."

            "Oh?  How so?"

            "Garfield is having a Halloween party on the 31st.  If your schedule would permit, perhaps we could... go together?"

            "I'll make my schedule permit, Raven," Todd said, smiling warmly. "How can I not make time for you? You're the best thing that's happened to me lately." She blushed, and rather prettily, too, Todd thought.  Before she had a chance to reply, the public address system announced last call for boarding.  "Hell, I've got to go. I'll call you when I get back so you'll know I've arrived safely." Todd placed his hand under Raven's chin and kissed her gently.  "I hope this month passes really fast," he added as he headed for the gate.

            "I hope so too, Todd," Raven softly replied to his retreating back.  She felt good inside, all warm and glowing with his kiss.  "I hope so  too. "

 

***

 

 _Hmmm.  Here?  No, that looks awful.  Maybe...there._ Alianne set the picture frame on the shelf next to a doll that she'd kept from girlhood.  In a fit of nervous energy, she'd spent the last hour straightening up an already neat home and was now determined to rearrange the etagere in the living room. _Okay, it looks fine.  Looked fine before, though,_ she realized.  _Quit playing with the knick-knacks and go do something constructive._ She thought about the workcase sitting beside her computer in the study and the lesson plans that waited patiently.  She knew she should spend some time attending to work, but also knew that she was far too restless to concentrate on it for long.

            She'd been fidgety for over a week now, and as her friend Bevin had told her often, she had been driving everyone out of their minds. It couldn't be helped, though. Garth had been away for nearly two weeks, assisting a team of environmental scientists who had been studying the effects of pollution on Australia's Great Barrier Reef. It had been the longest they had been apart from each other in the eight months since their bonding day.  Alianne missed him terribly and threw herself into any available activity in order to keep her mind and heart occupied with something else, anything else, than the missing him and the longing for him.

            He was due home tonight.  Alianne could begin to feel Garth nearing the city and estimated that he'd be home in less than an hour.

            She surveyed her surroundings.  The house they shared was clean and neat. Music played softly throughout the outer rooms. She nodded, satisfied. _Well then, you've taken care of all the inanimate objects...I guess it's time to tend to the animate ones._

            With anticipation growing with every passing minute, Alianne went to the bedroom and exchanged her Archivist's tunic and leggings for an opaque bodystocking of midnight blue. The semi-sheer fabric covered her skin, yet allowed it to show through, with a deep neckline that barely covered her breasts.

            It was one of the outfits that Garth liked her wearing best, and Alianne liked wearing it. It suited perfectly; her covered skin appealed to her sense of modesty, yet it was also revealing and seductive in a way that something more blatant was not. Some women were actually comfortable wearing the currently fashionable bodystocking out in public. Alianne was not, so she saved hers for private times.

            In preparing for Garth's homecoming, Alianne tried to control her fidgets by thinking about anything else than his nearing presence. She played with her hair, trying to make it look sophisticated and alluring. She applied some cosmetics to her face to bring out her wide green eyes. She was concentrating so hard that when the door chime activated, it startled her.

            With Garth's arrival again as her sole thought, she practically flung herself through the rooms and slapped at the door controls. " _Sai'a'thée_!" she cried, reaching to throw her arms around the neck of the body standing in the doorway. "I'm so glad you're _eeeeeek_!"She turned and bolted back into the bedroom.

            Arthur stood in the doorway, bemused at the young woman's response. As he watched her rapid retreat in the clinging bodystocking, he smiled. "Alianne? Are you all right?" he asked, struggling to keep from laughing. _Well, you're not the one she was expecting to be at the door...obviously._

 _Oh, gods. I'm going to die. This is so humiliating. That was so stupid. You idiot. The door chime_ _\-- you should've known that it wasn't Garth -- he would've just come in. Who chimes at their own_ _house? You idiot._ She glanced down. _Oh, wonderful. You're dressed_ one _step above a harlot and you throw yourself at your_ Sai'ti'eé. _What must he think of you?_

            "Alianne?" Arthur called again.

            "Just a minute," she replied in a choked, embarrassed voice. Quickly tossing a robe over herself, Alianne emerged again, pulling the ties tightly as she returned to the living room. "I'm so sorry," she began. "I don't know what I could've possibly been thinking. I wasn't paying attention. Please, come in. Garth's not home yet."

            "I gathered as much. I take it you expect him home soon?"

            Alianne blushed crimson. Focusing her mind inward for a moment, she nodded. "Very soon. Um, please, Arthur, make yourself comfortable."

            Arthur shook his head. "No, I wasn't really planning on staying. I just wanted to drop this off." He held out a small pouch with an Embassy seal on it. Alianne hadn't noticed that he'd been carrying it. "It's addressed to you and Garth, but it got mixed up with my Embassy packet."

            "Oh. Thank you," Alianne said, taking the pouch. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay? It's all right, really."

            Smiling, Arthur shook his head again. "I don't think so, _Sai'ila._ Not tonight." _I may have been many things in my lifetime, but I've never been_ _a fifth wheel._ "Just tell Garth to stop by the palace sometime tomorrow, okay?"

            Alianne blushed again. "I will. And thank you again for bringing this by."

            "Just your local delivery service at work, my dear," Arthur said with a little bow and a smile. Alianne couldn't help but giggle at the idea of the king in the role of delivery boy. "Perhaps you'll join me for dinner tomorrow night? It's been awhile."

            "He'd like that."

            "Good. Have a pleasant evening."

            "And you as well, _Sai'ti'eé."_

            Once the door closed behind him, Alianne leaned against it and closed her eyes. _Oh, dear gods. When Garth finds out about this, he'll never let me live it down...._

 

***

 

            Shooting through the gates of Poseidonis, Garth took the most direct route to his home up and over the rooftops of the buildings. He was tired, but it was a good kind of tired. Pushing himself at top speed, he'd managed to chop several hours off his travel time on the return trip from Australia.

            The house quickly came into view and the anticipation he felt at being home again was doubled by Alianne's anticipation as it threaded along their shared bond. At moments like this, Garth would faintly regret that the bond tended to negate surprise homecoming since they could always Feel the other's presence and had discovered they could now estimate distances.

            So, he was not surprised that the front door opened just as his feet touched down before it. Alianne stood in the threshold, beaming, her eyes bright with welcome and love. They were in each other's arms in a heartbeat, drawn into a bonecrushing embrace. Neither one moved for long moments, just savoring the contact and the nearness of the other. Finally, Garth drew his head back from where he'd buried it within the softness of Alianne's hair. He gently took her upraised face within his hands and lowered his mouth to hers.

            *I've missed you so much, beloved,* he sighed.

            *Ditto.* Alianne smiled at it all -- the familiar touch of his thoughts against hers, the feel of his mouth, the strength of his embrace. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You must be famished, love."

            "Famished? You're looking at a starving man, _Sai'a'thé."_

            "Good." Alianne turned towards the kitchen. "I'll finish the salad and --" She found herself being swung by the hand back into his embrace.

            "Whoever said anything about food?"

            "Oh, you...dinner first, snack later."

            Garth followed Alianne into the living room after she had laughingly twisted from his arms. His eyes appraised the retreating figure of his consort as she moved. The fabric of her bodystocking enhanced every curve, and her hips swayed gently as she walked. When she turned to enter the kitchen, his eyes were drawn to the swell of her breasts against the low-cut neckline. "Snack? Snack? I intend on having more than just a snack. Much more."

 

            Garth ran lazy fingers through Alianne's long red curls, their softness easily sliding through them. Here, in the dark, he was content. There was still a part of him that was constantly amazed that he could love so much, need so much. Hand still entangled in her hair, Garth drew Alianne up a little higher against his shoulder.  Not yet asleep, but decidedly drowsy, she turned her face toward his neck and sighed.

 _I still can't get over it,_ he thought. _I've known you almost half my life. You've made me happier than I ever thought I'd have a right to be. I love you so much. Sometimes, I think I could go through the open maw of the Dark Gods themselves and you'd be right behind me, beloved_ \--

            *Of course I would. After all, we are one,* came the soft mental reply.

            *Eavesdropping again?  Hmmmph,* Garth said, pretending to be angry. *I should shield tighter.*

            *Oh, don't do that. I like it when you think about me.*

            *Nosy woman. And do you think about me?*

            *Not very often,* Alianne teased. *Just every minute of every day.*

            *Especially when answering the door?*

            Alianne's brows knit together. *Answering -- oh!* She sat upright, blinking, no longer sleepy. *You know! Ohhhh...*

            *Well, I didn't get all the details, but I definitely got your embarrassment, love. And it seemed to center on Arthur, so I was pretty sure that he was here. What exactly happened?*

            *I, uh, wasn't exactly dressed for company...especially not your father...and I wasn't paying attention at the time.*

            *What did he want?*

            *A letter that came via the Embassy got mixed up with the palace's packet -- and with you coming home, I completely forgot about it.* Alianne slid out of bed and left the room. She returned moments later. "Here it is. It's addressed to both of us."

            Garth took the pouch and opened it. A laminated card lay inside. "And since it came through the Embassy, it had to come from above." He read the print. "Gar's having a party," he commented, showing the card for Alianne to read.

            She peered over his shoulder. "I know what a ball is, but what's a 'Halloween'?"

            "It's a celebration when people get dressed up in costumes. Children go from house to house asking for candy and sweet treats. One time when I was visiting Dick at the Manor when I was little, he took me out. They call it 'trick or treating'."

            "What did you dress up as?" Alianne asked.

            "Dick stuck a sheet over my head and cut out holes for eyes. He said I was supposed to be a ghost," Garth replied, smiling at the memory. "We went to lots of houses and got a big bagful of candy. It was really fun."

            "Does Gar want to do this trick or treating thing?"

            "That part's only for children, so I've been told. Adults just get together and use Halloween as an excuse to dress up and be silly."

            Alianne's eyes lit up with excitement. "We're going to go, aren't we? I'd love to see you dressed up in something silly. What should we go as?"

            Garth tugged her back down to curl up against him again.  "Let's worry about that later, hmmmm? You don't have to work tomorrow, do you?"

            She shook her head. "It's the weekend, silly. Besides, with you being away for so long, did you actually think I was going to be anywhere else than with you?" she asked, a passion-filled tremor filling her voice. Sensation began to ripple along the bond yet again.

            Smiling into the sensations, Garth drew Alianne to him, nibbling on her collarbone. "Good. Tomorrow we'll think about costumes. Right now...well, I think I'm in the mood for another snack."

            Alianne chuckled throatily. "Hungry beast," she teased, seeing the smoldering look in Garth's violet eyes.

            "Insatiable," he agreed.

            "Insatiable."

            A few minutes later, Alianne chuckled.

            "What?" Garth asked.

            "I was just thinking about what you said about this Halloween. Americans are terribly funny, don't you think?"

            "In what way?"

            "That they have a holiday where they encourage their children to dress up and go begging for sweets. Maybe we should start something like that here."

            "Yeah, well, you can post it on the grid and see what people think...but do it tomorrow, okay?"

            Alianne snuggled closer. "Okay. I just have one more question."

            "Go 'head."

            "Do you think that if I dressed up and went begging" -- and a very wicked gleam lit her emerald eyes -- "someone would give me a sweet treat?"

            "Oh, maybe," Garth said, the sparks in his eyes matching hers. "But not if you dress _up_."

 

******

 

Chapter Two - On the Road Again

 

            "May I help you?"

            "Yes," Dick replied to the receptionist's softly accented English. "We're supposed to be meeting --"

            "Dick, Kory! Right on time," Garth called as he emerged into the Embassy's reception area, with Alianne right behind. He was shrugging his shoulders into a deep brown leather jacket with suede trim as he walked, covering the powder blue crewneck sweater he wore.

            Dick's eyes took in the pair. _You'd never know they weren't American born and bred,_ he noted privately. Between Garth's sweater and khaki trousers and Alianne's teal angora dress and matching flats, no one would ever know how foreign they actually were. Only Alianne's speech would give her away as not being a native, and even then, her accent was so slight that it couldn't be ascribed to a particular country. Since Garth's English was flawless, both in usage and in accent, Dick assumed that in time and with practice, Alianne's faint accent would also fade.

            When they were all together, Dick reached out and rubbed the sleeve of Garth's jacket. "Nice leather," he commented. "If I asked real nice, do you think your dad'll loan me the bucks so I can get me one of these?"

            Garth laughed. "Go hit your own old man up for money," he bantered back. "Mine doesn't give loans." They shook hands then, a warm and hearty greeting.

            Leaning forward, Dick took Alianne's hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips. "And you, my Lady, are looking more lovely than ever," he teased gently, knowing she disliked most of the potential fawning that came along with being titled.

            "Oh, give a grip," she replied. The other three looked at each other in confusion for a moment before bursting into laughter.  "What's the matter?" she asked, looking into their faces.

            "It's ' _get_ a grip'," Dick laughed, holding his sides.  "I'm sorry, Ali.  I shouldn't laugh at you for that."

            "No, you'd think you did your share at laughing at my slips of the tongue," Kory said, trying to look stern and failing.  She was now familiar enough with idiomatic English to be amused at the mistake, especially since she wasn't the one who made it.

            "Okay, guys, are we gonna stand around here all day or are we actually heading out?"

            Dick smiled at Garth's question. "Don't tell me you're actually looking forward to going shopping?"

            "Well, as long as you and I can go check out an electronics store, I think I can suffer through."

            "Man, you're almost as bad as Gar with the need to look at the latest in toys. I'll make you a deal -- we'll do that only if you'll go with me to look at computers. I want to look at some printers and software." Dick glanced at his watch. "Let's hit the road. We're cutting it fine for your costume fittings as it is."

            After a few brief instructions for the receptionist, Garth handed Alianne her wool wrap and along with Dick and Kory, left the Embassy for Dick's car. To Garth's surprise, Dick sat on the passenger side as Kory slid behind the wheel.

            "Kory's driving?" he asked, trying not to let apprehension creep into his voice _._

            "Is that a problem?" Kory asked sweetly.

            "She's much improved over the last time you drove with her," Dick added helpfully. He reached over and patted Kory's knee. "Ignore him," he told her. "He barely knows what a car is."

            Spying a small break in the traffic, Kory floored the accelerator and shot out into the crowded stream of cars. Dick, Garth and Alianne were thrown back into their seats. Letting out a startled yelp, Alianne clung to Garth for dear life as the car wove in and out of midday traffic.

            *I thought Dick said she knew how to drive, _Sai'a_ _'thée_.*

            *Hmmmph,* Garth replied. *I thought he said that she'd improved. Couldn't prove it by me.*

            Dick looked over his shoulder into the back seat and smiled.

 

            Daytime activity had been replaced by the bustle of a Manhattan by the time the two couples left Rusty's (Home of the Best Ribs in the City) and began to wrap up their day. Dick, driving this time, eased the car into an underground garage on Central Park West. "I don't remember your building having a garage like this before," Garth commented.

            "That's because this isn't my building," Dick replied.

            "Oh." In the dark, Garth couldn't really tell, not being familiar enough with Manhattan's intricacies to find his way around well.

            "It's Bruce's place," Dick explained as they got out of the car. "After we invited you to stay overnight, I realized that my place won't accommodate you very well, so Bruce said we could use his apartment." He opened the trunk and removed the suitcase that Garth had stashed there earlier.

            "You didn't have to go to so much trouble, Dick," Alianne said. "We could've stayed at the Embassy."

            "It's no trouble, really.  I even have my own keys."  Dick continued to pull shopping bags from the trunk, handing them to Alianne and Kory and retaining the one with The Computer Stop logo on it for himself.  "We hardly ever get to see you as it is and besides, this way, it'll be easier to head out for Steve's whenever we get the urge to go up."

            As they rode up the elevator to the penthouse -- for what else would Bruce Wayne have but the penthouse? -- Garth reflected back on the conversation in the parking garage and felt a hint of uneasiness in the back of his mind...and felt it again whenever he thought of Steve Dayton. And he didn't quite know why.

            Alianne Felt it too, and gave him a quizzical look.  *You're thinking about Steve again, aren't you, love?  What is it about him that you don't like?*

            *It's not a matter of not liking, beloved,* Garth replied.  "Can I talk to you about this later?  It's a long story, and telling it to you now will only make me lousy company.*

            *Whatever you wish,* she said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and sending a wash of love and support over the bond.  *Just remember, trouble shared is trouble halved.*

            After getting the grand tour through the spacious penthouse, Garth understood why Dick made the temporary move. There were three large bedrooms, each with their own bath. What cemented the decision was the baths themselves. Each sported a sunken bathtub that four people could've sat in comfortably. Long, wide and deep, any one of the three would accommodate two sleeping Atlanteans in a way that Dick's clawfooted bathtub could never have done.

            Kory decided to put her purchases away and solicited Alianne's help. She liked Garth's consort. In many ways, the outlook of Poseidonians was akin to that she was accustomed to on Tamaran, and Kory appreciated having someone around who understood some of the things that Dick did not. Garth understood, she knew, but it delighted her to have another woman with whom she could really talk.

            Alianne felt the same way. Most of her female friends of similar status simply didn't understand that she often felt restricted by the constraints placed upon her as heir to a noble House and none of them had been thrust into the public eye as she had been ever since she and Garth had begun dating. Kory understood the scrutiny and the restricted feelings. She could be a little simplistic at times, but she was basically a good person. So, when Kory asked for her help, Alianne cheerfully went along, knowing that it was conversation Kory was after, rather than assistance in sorting through her purchases.

            Once the women had retreated to the room Dick and Kory would be using, the men flopped down on Bruce's sofa, wine spritzers in hand.

            Dick smiled at his friend. "You're looking good," he commented.

            "You just saw me a month ago, and the month before that and you said the exact thing," Garth replied, sipping his drink.

            "It's still true." And then Dick gave Garth a look that Garth thought strange. "Or is it?"

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "I saw your face earlier when I mentioned Steve. Don't you want to go to the party? Or is it just that you don't want to go out to his home?"

            Garth shook his head. "That's not it. I've been there before." He fell silent for a moment. "I don't know, Dick. It's stupid and it's certainly not rational. Can we just forget it?"

            "I can...can you?" Dick asked. "Something's upsetting you and it could affect the team. We're not going to be ready to move back into the Tower for a couple of more months. We're dependent on Steve's hospitality until then, and if he makes you feel this uneasy, we should know why."

            "But that's just it!" Garth blurted. "I _don't know why!"_ He ran a hand through his dark curls, suddenly weary. "Gods, you're beginning to sound just like Ali."

            "Does she know what happened to you? With Steve, I mean."

            "No. All she knows is that I feel funny whenever his name is mentioned. I haven't had the heart to tell her about it. I think it would hurt her to know. We have too many mutual memories of that time for her not to hurt."

            "But Garth, if she feels what you feel, don't you think it bothers her to feel your unease and not know what happened."

            "It was a long time ago. Besides, the Mento helmet's been destroyed. Steve's normal. He has been for years. Nothing like that's ever going to happen again."

            Dick drained his glass. "You should tell her, Garth. It doesn't help to have secrets like that, you know." He saw the determined, stubborn set of his friend's jaw. "Just think about it, okay?"

            "I'll think about it," Garth finally conceded.

            "Good."

            Just then, Alianne returned to the living room. "You two having fun?"

            "Just talking," Garth replied. He patted the space next to him on the sofa. "Come sit."

            "Actually, if you didn't mind, I thought I'd go on and get ready for bed. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

            "Okay," Garth said as she bent over for a kiss. "I'll be in shortly. I'm just catching up on the latest news."

            "Take your time," Alianne replied. "I don't think I'll wait up." She brushed her lips against his a second time. "Enjoy your chat. 'Nite."

_Which of these stupid things comes first?_ Alianne carefully read the labels on the backs of the two bottles she held in her hands. _Oh, I see. Shampoo first, then conditioner._ She managed to figure out how the shower worked and stepped under the hot fall of water. Wetting her hair, she washed it then massaged the conditioner into the long curls, enjoying how slippery her hair felt. Once she had soaped her skin and rinsed everything off, she was even more surprised at how easily her fingers worked their way through the red mass. _I think I could get used to this stuff. This feels wonderful._

            She rinsed out the tub and let it fill while she brushed her hair smooth and slipped a sleep shift over her head. When the tub was full, Alianne sat down on the plastic coated pad that Dick had provided for the bottom of the tub, then submerged. She curled up on her side, yawned mightily and promptly fell asleep. By the time Garth joined her later on, she slept so soundly, she never even stirred at his arrival.

 

            Garth couldn't sleep. For hours after he'd retired, he kept replaying the conversation he'd had with Dick over and over in his head. As usual, Dick was right. Secrets didn't help anyone. Alianne was concerned about him. She had the right to know.

            He nudged her shoulder. "Ali?" A small sound emerged from her throat and she turned in her sleep. "Wake up, love."

            Slowly, she turned her head and blinked. "Hmmm? Garth, what's wrong?"

            "I'm sorry to wake you, but I really need to talk."

            Everything about him, his tone of voice, the tension in his body, gave the definite signal that whatever it was he wanted to talk about was serious, indeed. Alianne turned and opened her arms to him. "Come, get comfortable," she offered. "Now then, tell me what's got you so bothered."

            Garth settled back into her embrace. "Remember when you asked me about Steve Dayton in the elevator and I told you it was a long story?" She nodded in reply. "Well, I didn't want to tell you this because, well.... It hurts, Ali. I should've told you a long time ago, but I was afraid it'll hurt you, too...and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

            "I hurt more when I can't help you, love," she replied softly as she gently stroked his hair.

            Taking a deep breath to fortify himself inwardly, Garth began.

            "The first time I really met Steve was a little over three years ago, not long after Tula died. To say that he wasn't quite himself would be a gross understatement. He used to have a helmet that gave him some pretty incredible mental powers and he had participated with the Doom Patrol --"

            "The Doom Patrol?" Alianne interrupted. "What's that?"

            "A team, like the Titans," he explained. "Gar used to be part of it when he used the name Beast Boy, as was his adoptive mother, Rita -- Steve's wife -- and Steve. He called himself Mento and with the helmet, he could do almost anything."

            "I've never met Gar's mother."

            "You never will...she died years ago."

            "Oh, poor Gar. And poor Steve," Alianne said. "They must've been devastated."

            "They were. Anyway, what no one knew at the time, was that every time Steve used the Mento helmet, it damaged him. After years of using it, it had made him insane. He went after Gar, thinking that Gar wanted to hurt him. He went after the Titans, too. He took people, innocent people and mutated them into these creatures. They were forced to do Steve's bidding and he ordered them to attack us.

            "At the time this all happened, I wasn't doing very well. It wasn't that long after Tula had died and I was trying so hard to find some focus in life. Everything just seemed kinda pointless."

            "I remember. You stayed around long enough for the funeral and you left again." _And you didn't even say goodbye to me. You wouldn't even talk to me._

            "That's right, but it was more a case of _couldn't_ rather than _wouldn't._ I stayed with the team for a while and it was then that Steve sent his creatures that he called the Hybrid, after us. During the attack, I tried to stop one of them and ended up being taken back to this island retreat that Steve was using as his headquarters. He was insane and didn't know what he was doing, and...and...." Garth's voice trailed off, breaking with the memory.

            Alianne held him tighter.

            "Shhh, take your time, _Sai'a'thée._ Go slow and tell me the rest as best you can."

            "It's hard."

            "I know it is," she soothed. "I'm here."

            He nodded and took another deep breath. "Steve used the helmet on me. He got into my mind repeatedly. He never attacked me physically, but he used my memories --" Garth stopped talking and started to cry.

            "Of Tula?" Alianne asked, rocking him in her arms, trying to give him comfort.

            Garth nodded. "Her, and of everything. He distorted them...used what little memory I have of my parents -- my biological parents -- made me think that I not only could've prevented my father's death, but that I actually murdered him myself -- and then made me think that it was Arthur I'd killed. He made me think that Mother left our cave because she didn't love me and decided to desert me." His sadness flooded over into Alianne and she shared his tears.

            "Oh, Garth. It must've been horrible."

            "He replayed everything in my life...twisted every event to make me think that I could've...done things...to change things. He took what happened to Tula...made me believe that I could've...could've saved her...and I couldn't, just like before...and made me believe that the people who could've helped me didn't...because I couldn't help them...and that my father...my mother...Tula...they were all dead because of me!" Garth pivoted his head into Alianne's shoulder and began to sob.

            "Oh, sweetheart," she cried. "That's not true. You know that, don't you?"

            "I know, but it still hurt," came the muffled reply. "I remember screaming and then I knew what was going on...what Steve was doing to me...and he tried to do it again...but the next time, I fought back."

            "What did you do?"

            "What he did to me. I got into his mind and tried to mentally take control of the helmet. That damn helmet -- I can see where it made him crazy. I mean, normally, I would've never tried to make him hurt like that, but it was almost as if I couldn't help it. I found the memories that were most painful to him and turned them back on him...and eventually, I found the one that hurt him the most -- Rita."

            "His wife? The one who died?" Alianne had an idea as to where this was going, but felt it was important for Garth to get it out himself, so she just continued to hold him as he talked.

            "I knew his deepest pain, and he knew mine -- and it was the same."

            That single statement confirmed Alianne's theory. "Losing someone you loved more than anything."

            Garth nodded slowly. "It gets kind of fuzzy after that. I remember trying to mentally hit him with everything I had and the only thing I remember after that was leaving the island. I managed to escape, but I have no idea as to how I did it."

            "Did you go back to the Titans after that?"

            "No. I didn't want to face anyone. I just felt so raw, inside and out, that I couldn't handle seeing anyone or talking to anyone. I wandered the world for a long time, thinking about what had happened between me and Steve. It was so bad that my mind subconsciously shielded against almost all forms of telepathic contact. My powers were messed up for months, so even from a practical viewpoint, I was virtually useless to the team anyway."

            "With all that, I can understand why he makes you feel uneasy, love. What if he tries something like that again?"

            "He can't. Not too long after that, the rest of the team took him on. The helmet was destroyed and Raven cured the damage to his mind that it inflicted."

            "Are you ashamed to see him again because of what happened?"

            "I don't think so. Gar told me that Steve has little memory of that time. Apparently, he knows that he held me captive, but doesn't remember what he did. I'm the one who can't forget. It may not have been one of my finer moments, but I did what I had to do to escape. I only wanted to get away."

            Alianne rubbed her hand against Garth's back in a soothing gesture. "I wish I knew what to do to make this better for you, love."

            "You listened. That's enough for me. Just being able to finally tell you about this helped more than you know." He began to finally relax, leaning back into Alianne as her hands moved to his shoulders and kneaded the tension out of his muscles.

            "You know," Alianne commented softly, "if you want, we could skip the party."

            "But you've been looking forward to this for weeks, beloved."

            "Your feelings are more important to me than any silly costume party, Garth. I don't want to put you in a position where you're unhappy." She fell silent for a moment, still massaging his shoulders. "I can't believe you were able to hide this from me for all this time, especially after --"

            "After _Sai'a'thash,_ you mean. I know. I guess we each had something that we felt we had to hide. You didn't want me to know that you thought you'd be a failure at bonding with me because you thought it would hurt me...."

            "....and you didn't want to tell me about this because you thought it would hurt me," Alianne finished. Bringing her head forward so her cheek touched Garth's, she smiled. "We can be so stubborn about things, can't we? Oh love, when I think of what you went through...."

            "Now see? I've gone and told you something that'll give us both nightmares for a week," Garth said, regret tingeing his voice and his thoughts.

            "I could drive you to distraction, if you'd like," Alianne replied, nibbling his ear. daintily, trying to draw his mind away from the story he'd just told and the feelings it had invoked. She could Feel that she was beginning to succeed.

            Twisting in order to see her face better, Garth began to smile. "Really? It's a little cramped in here, don't you think?"

            "I think it's cozy...but if I remember correctly, this bath is attached to a bedroom. One with a nice, big, soft-looking bed, And that would certainly be more comfortable than this is." And as if to punctuate her point, Alianne dropped her shields completely and sent some delightful sensations along the bond, drawing Garth into a most pleasant empathic rapport.

            "Why, so there is. How silly of me to forget." In what seemed to be one fluid movement, Garth stood and swooped his consort up in his arms. "Let's go check it out, shall we?"

            "Let's," Alianne looked down. "Garth, we're dripping all over the floor."

            "Why, so we are.  Do you want to attend to it now...or later?"  
            She looked up to meet his gaze and smiled. "Later."

 

***

 

            Kory emerged from her bedroom, adjusting her shirt over her hips. In the long, soft shirt and clinging jeans, and her hair still damp from her shower, she made a most fetching figure. It was still fairly early. It was so quiet in the penthouse, she thought she and Dick were the only ones awake yet, but when she made her way towards the kitchen, she found that she was in error. Garth was also awake, dressed and talking to someone on the phone.

            "...I'll have to find out," he was saying. Kory caught his eye and offered a silent hello as she entered the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. "Hold on...Kory, is Dick up yet?" he asked.

            "He's just finishing getting dressed," she replied. As if being summoned, Dick entered the living room.

            "Talking about me so early in the day?" he smiled.

            "Yeah," Garth replied. "The Embassy wants to know if we want a limo or a smaller car and no driver."

            "Smaller car. I'll drive. No need in being showy," Dick said.

            "Okay." Garth relayed the information over the phone and finished his call. He found Dick and Kory in the kitchen, beginning preparations for breakfast. "Someone'll drop a car off at eleven. We can leave anytime after that."

            "Good. The costume shop'll be delivering our stuff sometime after ten, so we can take our time getting ready," Dick said. He turned to Kory, his hand lightly pressed against the small of her back. "Coffee ready? I'm dying here."

            Kory laughed. "Just about. Why don't you get out the sugar and cream?"

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "Coffee?  Did you say coffee?" Garth asked. Then he grinned.  "Of course you said coffee, Grayson.  Where would you be without your coffee?"

            "Vegetating somewhere in a corner," came an equally grinning reply. "You want a cup?"

            "Thanks. But not black."

            Dick closed the refrigerator door, carton of cream in his hand. "Where's Ali? Still asleep?"

            Garth nodded. "We were up late, and before you say anything, not with that." _Not entirely, at least._ "I took your advice."

            "You told her?"

            "Everything. It took awhile, so I thought I'd let her sleep a little longer." He paused, looking as if he were listening to something. "No, she's awake now."

            Dick's expression was a study in compassion and understanding. "How're you doing?"

            "I'm -- we're okay. It was good to get it off my chest," Garth replied. A pleasant aroma assailed his nostrils and he sniffed appreciatively. "Kory, what's that you're making?"

            "Cheese and mushroom omelettes," she said, keeping her attention on the hot pan on the range. "There's waffles, muffins, croissants and fruit. What would you like?"

            "All of it." At Kory's wide-eyed look, Garth laughed. "I'm a growing boy."

            "You grow much more and you're going to burst your shirt at the seams," Kory teased.

            "Who's going to burst their shirt at the seams?" Three heads turned to see Alianne enter the kitchen. Like Kory, her hair was still damp, and she had pulled it back into a ponytail, the long red curls dancing around her shoulders as she walked.  Like the others, she wore jeans.  The main difference was that hers were brand new, purchased the day before at Kory's suggestion. It was the first time that Alianne had ever worn denim.  She decided she liked the feel of the fabric and the softness of the cashmere sweater that Kory had said would be perfect with them.

            "Your significant other," Dick said, giving Garth a friendly punch in the arm.  "He eats like a horse."

            Alianne's eyebrow arched in humor.  "Tell me about it," she replied.  "He's always hungry.  It's a good thing he's learned how to prepare meals, or he'd be in big trouble."

            "He prepares his o _wn_ meals?" Dick pretended to be astonished at that bit of news as he poured hot coffee into four mugs.  "I figured he'd have servants to handle that sort of thing."

            "We don't need any. Our house is smaller than this penthouse.  We take care of all the chores.  And Garth's even learned how to set the table," Alianne added, with a pointed look in Dick's direction.

            Dick took the hint and handed Garth a stack of plates and bowls.  "Go on, make yourself useful."  Garth took the dishes and began to set them out on the table in the breakfast nook that provided a stunning view of Central Park.  The late October sun shone brightly on the fall foliage outside, bathing the scenery in a brilliant show of reds and yellows.

            Towards the end of breakfast (where Alianne had enthused over the taste of maple syrup, never having had it before), the penthouse's intercom system buzzed.  Dick reached behind him for the panel set into the Hall.  "Yes?"

            "Mr. Grayson, there's a delivery for you from Essell's Costumes. Should I send him up?"

            "Please do. Thank you."

            Moments later, the doorbell sounded and Dick rose to answer the door.  He returned after signing for the large garment boxes. "How do they look?" Kory asked, watching Dick pour himself yet another cup of coffee.

            "Ours look fine. I didn't peek at the others, though." He looked at Garth.  "You might want to check and make sure all the pieces are there."

            "Good idea."  Garth left the table and peered into the two boxes labeled with his and Alianne's names. "Everything looks okay," he told the others.

            "Great. All we have to do is wait for the car and we can be on our way," Dick said, noting that there seemed to be no apprehension in Garth's manner as he said the words. _Good,_ he thought approvingly. _Maybe sharing what happened with Steve really did help after all.  Grayson, you should've been a psychiatrist._ He glanced briefly at Kory and smiled.

 

***

 

            The drive through Manhattan and Queens seemed to take forever, but eventually, the specially equipped Lincoln Town Car ended up on the Long Island Expressway, trailing along the south shore of the island.  It took Dick a little while to adjust to driving such a large car.  He was much more accustomed to driving smaller sports cars, but he soon negotiated the bigger car with ease. The day had turned out warm for late October, so the windows were cracked a bit to allow for a hint of breeze to circulate throughout the car.

            It would take a few hours to drive out to Dayton Estates, due more to traffic conditions than the actual mileage.  The mansion sat on the eastern tip of the island, but once they left the LIE for local highways, the trip would become much more scenic. Having left around noon, Dick knew they'd arrive hours ahead of time for the party. _It was_ a _good idea to leave early, though. Not only will we get there early enough to take our time getting dressed up for this thing, but this way, we'll skip all the rush hour traffic on the LIE._

            The foursome had spent the time listening to the elaborate stereo system and simply engaging in pleasant conversation. Kory and Alianne sat together in the back seat, where they had picked up the thread of their conversation of the night before. Garth sat up front, next to Dick, carrying on a conversation of their own. The miles passed without incident.

            About a half-hour after getting on the LIE, Garth and Dick's friendly argument on chess strategy was interrupted by a distressed mental squeak. It was something that Dick couldn't hear, but it caused Garth to pivot in his seat. Alianne's face had drained of all color and her eyes were wide. From memory, Garth immediately knew what was wrong. "Dick, pull over."

            Dick quickly negotiated the car over from the far left lane to the far right shoulder. As soon as the car stopped, both Garth and Kory vaulted from the Lincoln; Kory stood aside and let Garth take her place in the back seat, sliding neatly in the front as he moved away.

            *What's wrong?* Alianne gasped mentally, *I feel awful. And it happened so fast...*

            *Kind of like you're on fire inside? All hot and tingly?* Garth asked as he reached for the small half-mask that was attached to the bottom of the seat. He pulled, and the mask and its tubing came up from the floor. The faceplate fit neatly over Alianne's mouth and nose, adjusting to her head with a strap. Once adjusted, Garth hit a switch on the side of the mask and water flowed up into it from storage tanks in the trunk of the car. This was what made the Embassy vehicles unique -- any Embassy employee caught in traffic or on a long trip had no fear of being stranded without the water that was vital for their survival.

            Garth looked up at Dick and Kory, seeing the expression of concern on their faces. He then looked down at Alianne, her head resting in his lap, eyes closed, concentrating solely on breathing deeply. "She'll be alright," he informed his friends.

            "What happened?" Dick asked. "Dehydration?"

            Garth shook his head. "Not this time. I'd forgotten about this. It's been so long since I've been on a long car ride and Ali's never been. She's carsick. The water'll help ease the discomfort."

            Dick sighed, relieved that it wasn't anything more serious than that. "What's the matter, couldn't she just throw up all over the back seat like every other carsick kid does?" He smiled, and Kory shot him a look of mock disgust.

            "We rarely throw up," Garth replied. "It can be really lousy for the environment. It takes a lot for us to do that," he continued as Dick eased the car back out onto the highway and back up to speed. "Severe trauma or illness can do it, and some pregnant women do, but besides that, it's pretty uncommon."

            A glint flashed in Dick's blue eyes. "Maybe it's not carsickness at all," he drawled.  "Maybe you're gonna become a daddy."

            "Oh, no. No how, no way! Not for a long time yet, Grayson."

            *Beloved?*

            *No. I'm not. Definitely. We decided on that, remember?*

            "She's just carsick." Garth looked back down at his consort. Some of the color had returned to her cheeks, but she was still pale and wan looking. "The best thing I learned to do was just fall asleep for a while. It tends to go away if you do, okay?"

            "Okay," Alianne replied and closed her eyes.

            Minutes passed. * _Sai'a'thé_?*

            *Hmmmm? I'm supposed to be trying to sleep, remember?*

            *You're really not? Pregnant, I mean?*

            *No, Garth. I'm really not. Stop fussing about it and let me sleep.*

            *I wonder what it would be like if you were...*

            *Let me sleep, silly. We decided. No children for a few years. There shouldn't be any until my implant's removed. Now hush.*

            *Okay. I love you, you know.*

            *I know. I love you too. I'll love you more if you just let me go to sleep.*

            Stroking her head tenderly, Garth looked out the window and watched the scenery rush by.

 

            It took a while, but eventually Alianne fell asleep, her head still cradled in Garth's lap. Dick glanced back at them in the rear view mirror. "How's she doing?" he asked.

            "She'll be okay. The sleep'll help."

            "If it's not one thing, it's another, isn't it?"

            "What do you mean?" Garth asked, puzzled.

            "I noticed she's favoring her left leg a bit. That from your little mishap on your way home a couple of months ago?"

            "You don't miss a trick, do you?" Garth said. "Yeah." He offered Dick and Kory a rueful smile. "I don't think she knew what she was in for when she agreed to go through _Sai'a'thash_ with me. I've certainly made her life interesting."

            Kory glanced back over her shoulder. "Whatever happened to that Loren person? Dick told me what he did to you two, but you never got to tell us what was done to him." She shuddered. "On Tamaran, someone like that would have been beheaded."

            "That was an option...and normally, it would've been. It was decided that he'd be put away for life and his memories of Ali would be suppressed so deep, it'd be as if he never knew her."

            Dick whistled softly through his teeth. "That's an interesting sentence. Who came up with that one?"

            "Arthur. Personally, I think Loren got off easy, and I told him so," Garth said, "but I understand his predicament. He had to make a decision that wouldn't appear biased."

            "Humph," Dick snorted softly. "If someone had beaten Kory and tried to rape her like that, I'd have killed him."

            "Don't be so sure about that, Garth replied, his voice low and serious, "I nearly did...and found I couldn't do it...even though I wanted to."

            "Well, you certainly showed more restraint than I would've."

            "No, I don't think so, Dick.  It's wrong to kill. And you believe that more than any of us. If you'd been in my shoes, you'd have come the same conclusions that I did and probably in less time, too."

            "Well," Kory interjected, looking at Dick intensely, "all I know is that if someone ever tried to hurt you like that, I'd have blown them away."

            From the back seat, a dark eyebrow was raised in Kory's direction. "Ali tried, believe me."

            "So she really did, uh, blast Loren's, uh..." Dick's voice trailed off.

            "Yeah. She really did."

            "Woah...I guess that's one way to get even with your ex," Dick replied wryly. "Most women I know would be happy with alimony."

            Garth glanced back out the car window before clearing his throat self-consciously. "Listen, guys, I think I'd rather talk about something else, if that's okay."

            "Okay," Dick nodded in agreement. "So, how's the training coming?"

            "It's coming along quite nicely." Dick was pleased to see the frown leave his friend's face as he replied. "She's turned into a regular warrior woman." Garth's gaze dipped to his consort's sleeping face and he smiled a small, proud smile.

            "When do we get to see a demonstration of your skills as a trainer, Garth?" Kory teased, her smile lighting up the interior of the car. "I'd be very interested in seeing Atlantean forms of combat. Dick says they're rather, uh, unique."

            Garth laughed. "Oh, they're different, all right. Tell you what -- why don't we get together sometime tomorrow and swap trade secrets? I'm sure you have some Okaaran tricks up your sleeve, and maybe I could show you a thing or two."

            "Oh, you think so? Okay," Kory grinned, already anticipating the workout, "You've got a deal. And I'll even go two against one."

            "Good," Garth replied. "That'll make it easier to take you down."

            "Oh, this should be very interesting," Dick said, smiling broadly at the bantering. "Just give me time to take some bets." A large green highway sign was coming up on them rather rapidly. "Well, kids, here's our exit," he commented. "We'll be there soon and then we'll let the games begin."

 

******

 

Chapter Three

New York State of Mind

 

            Workers buzzed around the ballroom in near-frenzied activity. Several were up on high ladders, suspending witches and ghosts from the ceiling. Some were setting up long tables for refreshments and others were at the far end of the room, building a temporary stage for the band.

            Gar surveyed the bustle, satisfied. The room was starting to look really spooky, just as he'd requested. Long white fibrous stuff had been draped in every corner to look like huge cobwebs. A glittering cutout of a full moon surrounded by dark clouds hung overthe stage. Oh, _yeah. This is startin' to look great. This is gonna be the party of the year. Nah, of the decade!_

            "Garfield." Gar turned to see Questor standing in the threshold of the ballroom.

            "Yo, Questor. What's shakin'?"

            "Obviously not me. You have company."

            "Cool." He dashed out of the ballroom and into the mansion's foyer. "Rave! Baby, you're looking fine!" Gar shook Raven's escort's hand. "Todd. Good to see you again. Glad you could make it to the social event of the year."

            Todd laughed. "It's good to see you, too." He looked around, his eye catching a glimpse of the coffin propped up in the corner of the foyer. "Well, this certainly looks to be more promising than some of the parties I've been to lately."

            Gar started up the wide main staircase. "You guys come on up. I'll show you to your rooms."

            "What about our suitcases?" asked Raven. "And our costumes?"

            "Someone'll bring 'em up later," Gar assured her. "What are servants for?" Behind him, Todd shot him a look of annoyance about that last comment. _Yeah, you live with no money most of your life and then tell me about the servants. Rich kids... It's a good thing he's such a good friend of Raven's..._

            "You're certain that we have not arrived too early? It's hours before the start of your party," Raven commented as they reached the landing of the stairs.

            "Nah. All the out of towners are gonna be stragglin' in all afternoon. Jillian's already here, but she's helpin' with the party. Steve's out right now takin' care of some business, but he'll be back later. My friends from school are gonna be the only ones who'll arrive tonight. You just make yourself at home. Relax, catch some z's, go take a dip in the pool, grab a bite to eat. Whatever you wanna do's fine by me." Gar stopped in the middle of a long door-lined corridor. "Rave, your room's here, and Todd, you'll be right next door. The rooms connect, just so's you know." And with a grin and a wink, Gar headed back the way he came.

            Todd leaned back against the wall and laughed. "Connecting doors. Can you believe him?" He kissed Raven's forehead. "On second thought, maybe that's not such a bad idea, Raven." Waggling his dark brows like a movie serial villain, he leered. "Maybe I'll sneak in when it's dark and start ravishing fair maidens."

            Raven blushed and laughed softly. "I'm not very fair, Todd," she said slyly.

            "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my dear. You're the fairest of them all."

            Raven blushed redder. Todd was attentive in such a gentle way. It was hard not to find him appealing, and he was becoming more so by the minute. " _You've_ had a long day. Perhaps you should rest a little while there is time."

            "Maybe later. I kind of thought a swim sounded nice. Tell you what -- as soon as our bags are brought up, why don't we hit the pool?"

            "I think that sounds lovely."

            "I think so too." Todd watched as Raven opened the door to her room, noted the graceful curve of her back, her slender hips. "Raven?"

            "Yes, Todd?" She turned, her waist-length hair casting glossy sparks as she moved.

            "I'm really glad you wanted me here," he said simply. "I like being with you."

            "Thank you, Todd," she replied. "I...I enjoy being with you, too. Very much." The door closed behind Raven, leaving Todd alone in the wide corridor, wearing a surprised and pleased smile on his face.

 

***

 

            Dick and Kory descended the curving staircase together after unpacking their suitcases and costumes. "So, where do you think Gar's gone off to?" Kory asked.

            "If I know him, he's taken off for the kitchen," Dick replied. As they came to the bottom of the stairs, Questor entered the foyer. He greeted the pair warmly. Smiling, Dick returned the greeting. "Have you seen Gar?" he asked.

            "At last account, he was in the kitchen," Questor replied. "Cook just took a pan of brownies from the oven," he added, as if that were all the explanation needed, And of course, it was.

            "Brownies?" Kory asked. "With chocolate chips?"

            "No, Miss Kory. I believe Cook used cashews this time."

            Kory's face fell momentarily, then brightened. "Oh well," she chirped. "Cashews are just about as good. Come on, Dick, let's hurry before Gar eats them all!" Grabbing Dick by the hand, she towed him out towards the kitchen and the brownies. Dick glanced over his shoulder at Questor and smiled a little 'what can I do' smile.

            To his surprise, Questor smiled back.

            The large airy kitchen was bustling with activity. Numerous caterers in bright yellow aprons were busy at the ovens and counters, working on preparing the food for the evening's party. Platters of cold hors d'oeuvres were beginning to accumulate all over. Dick and Kory took in all the bustle. At the near end of the kitchen, they found Raven, Todd, Alianne and Gar already seated on stools around the breakfast bar.

            "Hey, people!" Dick greeted his friends warmly.

            "Fearless leader! It's about time you got your buns down here," Gar said. "You're gonna miss the brownies."

            "I would never miss brownies, Gar," Dick replied. He then turned to the dark-haired man seated next to Raven. "Todd, it's good to see you again." Dick reached across the tiled countertop to clasp Todd's hand. "I'm glad you could make it out here for the party."

            Todd shook Dick's hand firmly. "I'm lucky I had to be on the East Coast anyway and I had the day free," he grinned. "Besides, Raven's been telling me that this is going to be the event of the year. How could I possibly've missed this?" And he smiled and winked at a blushing Raven.

            "I think it is more precise to say that Garfield would have tried to hurt you if you had not been able to come, Todd," she said with a hint of a smile.

            Gar squeezed himself in between Raven and Todd and threw a green arm around each of their shoulders. "Hey, hey, kiddies. It just wouldn't have been cool to let the lovely lady go stag, now would it? It's too hard to dance all by your little lonesome, Rave!"

            "I don't think you have to worry 'bout that happening anytime real soon," Todd assured him.

            Something else caught Dick's eye. Whereas the others at the counter were eating their brownies with their fingers, he noticed that Alianne was using a spoon. On second glance, he saw why. Hers was brownie ala mode, heaped with ice cream -- chocolate chocolate chip, to be exact. He tapped a long, tapered finger in front of her dish. "Logan, what do I have to do to get special treatment like this?"

            Alianne looked up at Dick's query, ice cream smudges at the corners of her mouth. She finished chewing and swallowed. "Special treatment?"

            "Yeah. The ice cream. No one else here has any." Dick put a mock pout on his finely chiseled features. "How'd you rate?"

            "I like ice cream," Alianne replied as she removed the traces of chocolate from her lips with two quick little licks.

            "Yeah," Gar added. "This's my ice cream buddy." He came to stand behind her and flung a conspiratorial arm around her shoulders. "I know that this poor deprived child gets very few opportunities to eat the good stuff, so I made sure the freezer was stocked full for my favorite member of royalty."

            "Not royalty, Gar," Alianne muttered around another bite of brownie and ice cream. "Nobility. There's a big difference."

            Gar nodded. "Yeah, you get less jewelry," he laughed, joined by the laughter of the others.

            Alianne ignored his comments and turned wide green eyes towards Dick. "We're going to try every flavor today," she told him, giving him her best innocent look. "We're opening the rocky road next. Did I get that right?" This, to Gar.

            "You're doing just fine, babe," he informed her.

            "Ali, where's Garth?" Kory asked. "Didn't he come downstairs with you?"

            Alianne shook her head and pointed up towards the ceiling. "He's trying his costume on. They had to make some alterations. It looked fine to me, but he wanted to make sure. You know how he can be about details. He'll be down soon."

            "He'd better be," Raven added, "or I fear the brownies will all be gone."

            "And the ice cream, too, from the looks of it," Todd added.

            "Hello, I'm back. Where is everybody?" a voice called from the foyer.

            "In here," Gar called back.

            A tall, distinguished man strolled easily into the kitchen. "Well, well," he said pleasantly. "Looks like half the crew's here." He reached over the group and snatched a warm brownie from the plate and took a large bite. "Hmmm," he sighed appreciatively. "Willem, your brownies get better and better every day."

            "Thank you, sir," the cook replied, not bothering to look up from his task of mixing a new batch of brownies.

            Alianne looked up at the man. _Sir? This must be Steve._ She studied him carefully, trying to ignore the beginnings of a headache. _He certainly looks normal._ Dayton was in the process of making his greetings to the gathering of young adults at the counter. _He certainly acts normal. Maybe I should tell Garth that there's nothing for him to worry about. Damn headache. I wonder if Gar has something to make it go away. I don't want to feel lousy tonight._ She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that Steve had been talking to her.

            Gar tapped the top of her head, causing Alianne to wince a bit in pain. The headache was getting stronger. "Yo. You in there, babe?"

            "Hm? Oh, Gar. I'm sorry," she said. "I was thinking."

            "I could see that. Someone's trying to have witty conversation with you."

            Alianne looked up into Steve's penetrating gaze. "Yes?"

            Steve had his hand outstretched towards her. He was smiling. "You must be Garth's wife," he commented.

            "Consort," she corrected, shaking her head. The movement made her head pound.

            "Excuse me?" Steve asked.

            "The proper term is _Sai_ _'a'thé,"_ Alianne explained, pronouncing the unfamiliar word with asoft 'th' sound, "it translates as _consort._ Not wife. That's different." She said the last with a hint of a sniff, as if being a _wife_ were somehow distasteful to her. In fact, marriage being a lesser function in Poseidonis, it was. Marriages were for legal matters, or state policy -- not for love.

            "Oh," the older man smiled in understanding. "Consort.  I'll try to remember that. Anyway, I'm Gar's father, Steve Dayton."

            And as if the name had been a bullet, Alianne let out a small cry and slid off the high stool, the spoon dropping from her hand and clattering to the floor. Todd, seated to her left, bolted to stop her fall, his own stool shooting out behind him. He managed to keep her head from hitting the ceramic floor, and he lowered himself to his knees, holding her. Still conscious, her hands were clamped to her temples as she moaned in obvious pain. The others were by this time standing over her.

            "Raven," Dick said. "What's going on?"

            Kneeling next to Todd, Raven placed slender fingers on Alianne's forehead. A moment later, she looked up at Dick, startled. "It does not originate with her, Richard. Something is wrong with Garth!" And in a puff of swirling smoke, Raven, Todd and Alianne disappeared.

            "Upstairs!" Dick barked, and he, Kory, Gar and Steve took off at a dead run.

            When they got to Alianne and Garth's room, Raven was kneeling between the couple. Garth was strewn unconscious on the carpet, wearing only his jeans; apparently he had been in the process of dressing when he was stricken. His face was devoid of color, and his lips were tinged blue. On the other side of Raven, Alianne lay, barely conscious.

            Raven cast her eyes upward, saw her friends standing in the doorway of the room. She moved her hand from Garth's body to point briefly at Steve. "You must leave," she commanded.

            "Me?" Steve pointed at his chest. "Why?"

            "I do not know," Raven admitted, returning her hand to Garth's prone figure. "There is no illness here, nothing physical. I cannot find a reason for this, but I get a strong impression that you are involved somehow. Steven, please," she begged. "You must go. Garth is dying, and I cannot stop it." Steve, crestfallen, retreated from the guest room.

            Dick and Kory took a few steps into the room and closer to Todd, who had moved away from Raven so she would have room to work. The three exchanged glances, Dick and Kory's both knowing, Todd's registering confusion.

            Now every inch the Titans' leader, Dick turned to Gar. His expression also registered understanding. "Gar, you stay here and keep things going smoothly. Tell Steve this isn't his fault." _Well, not really..._ "Todd, you're coming with us. Raven, get us out of here, now!"

            "Where to, Richard?"

            Intuition gave him the location. "Can you get us all to my apartment? I think some distance between us and Steve will help."

            The empath nodded. "Surely," she said, and in another puff of smoke, they were gone, leaving Gar standing alone in the large guest room.

 

******

 

Chapter Four - On the Edge

 

            The smoke from the group's arrival started to immediately disperse throughout Dick's apartment. As usual, his intuition proved to be accurate. After the brief moment that it always took to clear his head after travelling via _The Raven Express_ (his private name for it), he saw that although Garth was still unconscious, his lips had lost most of their bluish tint and he no longer looked so very pale. Raven was still kneeling over him, her hands firmly against his forehead, concentration furrowing lines in between her finely arched brows.

            "Raven?" Dick asked. "How's he doing?"

            She shook her head slightly, not to signify _I don't know,_ but to indicate that she couldn't take the time to answer any questions right now. Answers, it seemed, would have to wait. Dick decided to turn his attention to Alianne.

            Upon arriving in the apartment, Todd, feeling out of place, but wanting to help, had gone to the prone woman and set her head in his lap. Dick crouched down next to them, pushing the hair out of Alianne's face. Her head moved back and forth as she emitted a sound between a moan and a sob.

            Dick took her face in his hands and turned it towards him. "Ali, it's Dick. Can you hear me?"

            "I didn't... I didn't... noooo," she keened, nearly inaudible, in a voice that didn't sound quite like her own.

            Kory, also on her knees, looked at Dick. "How deep does that bond of theirs go?" she asked.

            "Pretty deep," Dick replied.

            "Like Blood and Soul?" Dick nodded in reply. Kory looked thoughtful for a moment, then, "Dick, let me."

            "You think you can help?"

            "Maybe." Dick moved aside and let Kory move closer to Alianne, who was still muttering in pain. Kory brought her face near Alianne's; their differing shades of red hair mingling together like a rippling sunset. "Ali? It's Kory. I need to talk to you."

            Dick glanced over at Raven. The empath met his gaze. "He is no longer in danger of dying, Richard," she said, answering Dick's unasked question. "But I cannot reach him to bring him around. There is something blocking me and I cannot get past it."

            He brought his head near Kory's. "I think I know what you're trying to do," he said softly. "Go for it."

            Kory nodded. "Ali, talk to me." Her voice was low and intense. "I need to talk to you. Now."

            Alianne's eyes began to open, painful slits of green. She looked as if she were trying to focus.

            "Talk?" she murmured.

            "Yes. Talk to me. It's important."

            "...Kory...? "

            "That's right, it's Kory." She looked up at the others. "I've got her now," she said briefly before returning her focus to the Atlantean. "Ali, you've got to help us."

            "...help...? With what?"

            "Garth's hurt. His mind's hiding from the pain. He's moving away from us. You've got to bring him back."

            "Hurt...yes," Alianne said, a little stronger this time. "Hurt."

            "Bring him back," Kory said firmly. "Raven can't reach him. I think you can."

            Her statement was greeted by a weak nod from Alianne. "Yes...I can...." she affirmed. Then, she closed her eyes, unaware that there were three other pairs of eyes watching her closely.

_She remembered the mindsea._

_It was as wonderful as the first time she had entered this realm with Garth on the day of their binding. All the colors_ _\-- blues, greens -- multi-hued and_ _swirling_ _in_ _a slow_ _ballet._

_Slow?_

_She didn't remember it being so slow. Before, the colors practically danced. Now, they barely crawled. It was as if something were trying to grind them to a halt...but what?_

_And then, she felt it -- a familiar mental signature, one that she had joyously lived with every day for the past eight months or so. One that could reassure her_ _with loving comfort and rouse her to the pinnacle of ecstasy._

_Garth._

_Concentrating, Alianne began to_ _swim in the direction where she perceived Garth's mind to_ _be strongest, her arms cutting through the mindsea with strength and assurance. She called out to him as she swam. He'd been hurt, that's what Kory had said. She had to find him; reach him. Bring him back._

_There. He w_ _as growing nearer. No, now he was becoming distant again. She concentrated harder, harder than she ever had before. Garth's presence strengthened again. Alianne focused on it and moved forward, trying not to flinch from the anguish that radiated from him._

_The pain itself was the barrier, serving to block her from him, but it was as if little wisps of mental touch were seeping through the slowly swirling colors. Alianne reached out for one of those wisps and hung on as tight as she could._

            Sai'a'thée, I'm here! _she projected as loudly as possible._

_Nothing._

            Garth, please, come to me. Please, love. There's nothing to be afraid of here. It's only me. Won't you come and talk to me?

_Still nothing._

_Alianne closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears against the lids._ Please, _she begged,_ come back. I love you. I need you. Let me help you, Sai'a'thée! _Sobs rose in her throat. She let them out, hoping that he would be drawn to her desperate sadness and frustration._ You promised me forever, Garth! You've never broken a promise to anyone before, let alone me. You -- you said we'd grow old together. I want to see you all gray and wrinkled. I want to give you children. I can't do that if you don't come back and be with me. Please...please.... _Her voice broke completely, and she buried her face in her hands._ I'd die without you, you know that. Don't leave me.

            Beloved?

 _Alianne peered out through her fingers. Garth was in front of her, but some distance away._   Yes, my love. I'm here.

Help me, Ali, _he whispered, the torment in his voice ripping her heart asunder._ Help me.

_She moved forward, noting that he had begun to move toward her at the same time. The mindsea seemed to fight them, as if they were swimming against a powerful current. Their arms flailed against the colors, their legs thrashing in the effort to propel them towards the other._

_Alianne offered words of encouragement as she swam._ That's it, love. Come to me. You can do it, I know you can. _She tried to radiate love and strength, hope and security, praying he could Feel it and take comfort from her emotions._

_Apparently, her projections were having some sort of effect on Garth. His features grew more determined, his movements_ _more assured as he grew nearer to Alianne._

            Come to me, love. You're almost there.

            Sai'a'thé...

 _Barely a meter apart, Garth lunged forward, throwing his arms around Alianne_ 's _neck, clinging to her like_ a _lost child. He began to cry, his breathing labored. The pain and anguish flowed freely between them, affecting Alianne_ _'s breathing_ as _well. She tightened her arms around him reflexively._ It's all right, love, _she assured him._ No one will hurt you. I won't hurt you. You're safe with me. _Alianne_ _struggled to get her breathing under control in an effort to calm his, matching her respiration_ _rate to the rapid rise and fall of his chest and then deliberately trying to slow it down._

 _Taking his face in her hands, she engulfed him with soft kisses. Garth opened his eyes and their gazes locked. For_ _a brief moment, time seemed to stop._ I...nearly left, _he gasped._

            But you didn't, love. You came back to me. You always do, _she smiled, letting him Feel her love._ We have to leave now. Your friends are waiting and they're terribly frightened for you.

 _Garth managed_ _a weak, trembling smile for her._ And you, beloved? _He glanced around at the colors of the mindsea. The shifting blues and greens were beginning to_ _start_ _dancing again,_ _as if Garth's smile had shaken them from their lethargic crawl._ You've been frightened, too.

            Terrified, _she admitted._ I would've left with you, but I'd rather go back now.

_Lowering his head, Garth covered Alianne's mouth with his own, letting his kiss be the affirmation of life over death...._

 

            "Raven, what's happening?" Todd asked as Alianne began to stir, her head still in his lap. His legs were decidedly stiff from sitting in such a cramped position, but like the others, he'd sat like a stone and watched the two Atlanteans as they seemed to go through some sort of inner struggle. Their eyes had been squeezed tightly shut, their heads twitching from time to time as if sharing a mutual nightmare.

            "She did it," Kory said confidently. "I knew she could reach him."

            Raven nodded, even as Garth's eyes began to flutter open as if to confirm Kory's statement. With an assist from Raven, he slowly got to a sitting position. "How do you feel, Garth?" she asked.

            "Tired." His eyes seemed to focus. "Where's Ali?"

            "Here, love." Alianne also sat up on the dhurrie rug, giving Todd an opportunity to stretch his legs. Garth held out an arm, and she scrunched over to his side and allowed him to encircle her in his embrace. They were both still trying to settle their breathing into a regular pattern and they looked exhausted.

            "You okay?" Dick asked them.

            Garth nodded. "What happened?"

            "That's what we're trying to figure out. We've got some clues to go on, but obviously we don't have the complete picture yet." Dick studied his friend intensely. There was a hint of fear in Garth's violet eyes. Over the years, Dick had known Garth to experience many emotions; fear hadn't been one of them. Until today. "What do you remember?"

            "I was getting dressed, and I could feel Ali having a good time downstairs with all of you. Something in particular really seemed to please her, so I 'listened' in closer." Garth smiled briefly at his consort. "Chocolate chocolate chip, love? I thought you liked vanilla best."

            "I do, but I'm always open to new experiences," she replied with a wan smile.

            "Anyway," Garth continued, "we were fully linked then, so I just kind of eavesdropped mentally while I finished getting ready to go downstairs."

            Alianne nodded in confirmation. "There's varying levels of how closely we want to be attuned to each other, otherwise it'd be hard to function on a daily basis without distraction," she explained to the others. "But right then, he was very near the surface of my mind. He could hear our conversation just as if he were in the room with us."

            "And you went down when you were introduced to Steve," Dick mused. "And if your bond does what you say it does, it would be as if he were talking to Garth directly."

            "We know that somehow, Steve is at the source of all this distress," Raven added.

            "Um, excuse me, guys." Everyone turned to look at Todd. He stared back, questions written in his eyes. "I'm at a loss here. Why is Steve the problem? What's all this about?"

            "Right," Dick commented. "You wouldn't know, would you? Garth, do you want to clue him in, or shall I?"

            "You do it," Garth replied in a weary tone, standing hesitantly. "Tell him all of it. I'll be back shortly." He started for the bathroom. "Ali, you should come with me."

            "Oh. Of course." She followed him out of the room.

            Once they had left, Dick sat on the edge of his bed and filled Todd in on what had happened between Garth and Steve. The capture by the Harpi, the imprisonment on Steve's island, the mental and physical torture, Garth's return mental onslaught and subsequent escape. When he had finally finished telling the story, Todd sat heavily next to Dick. "Man, I always kinda thought your lives were like a soap opera, but this clinches it." He looked at Dick, Kory and Raven thoughtfully. "So, this isn't a big problem, is it? I mean, Raven, you can just go in and make him better, right?"

            Raven shook her head, her dark hair shifting against her shoulders. "There is no physical reason for Garth's symptoms."

            "But you were able to cure Steve, and he was a lot worse than this."

            "The Mento helmet caused actual physical damage to Steven's brain, Todd. It was that damage that brought on his insanity," Raven explained. "With Garth, there is nothing wrong with his brain."

            "Only with what's inside it," Kory added.

            "Now, if Gar were here, that would've gotten some sort of flip reply, I'm sure," Dick said wryly.

            "I'm sure," Kory smiled.

            "You're sure what?"

            Three heads turned. Garth and Alianne had returned, both still looking somewhat worn, but no longer as pale as when they had left the room. The stricken look had left Garth's face, to be replaced by an expression of uncertainty; concern was etched on the face of his consort.

            "You're sure what?" Garth repeated.

            "Nothing," Dick said. "We're just trying to figure out a course of action here."

            "There's no need. We'll just skip the party. If Steve's the problem, like you think he is, then I'll simply give him a wide berth."

            "That's fine for tonight, Garth, but what about when we have meetings? I don't need to remind you that it'll be months before the Tower's ready for us to move back in. Are you just planning on abandoning the team or staying away from social functions just because Steve'll be there?"

            Garth flopped down in an old easy chair in the corner of the room. "Damn it, Dick. I don't know. What about Raven?"

            "We already discussed that possibility," Raven answered. "Whatever is going on in your mind is beyond my ability to detect. I can heal physical ills and treat symptoms, whether they are emotional or physical in origin. There is nothing physically wrong with you. I can help during one of these attacks, but I can't cure them, nor stop them from happening. Whatever Steve may have done, and we must assume that he did something to you during your captivity, he did to your mind, not to your brain itself."

            "Terrific. So what do we do now?" Garth leaned forward in the chair, elbows on his knees, and cupped his chin neatly in his hands.

            Listening to the discussion, Alianne thought, then, "What about Janin?"

            "Who's that?" Kory asked.

            "She's a Healer...and a friend," Alianne said.

            "That name sounds familiar. Isn't she the one who..." Dick's voice trailed off hesitantly.

            "The one who helped me after Loren's attack," finished Alianne. "Yes, she was." She looked up from where she sat on the floor next to Garth's chair and met his gaze.  "Well, love? Maybe we should go to her."

            "I don't think she could help, _Sai'a'thé."_

            "She helped me."

            "She also knew what she was looking for.  Janin told me once that it's almost impossible for a Healer to deal with an unknown...they need something to trace. I have no idea of what Steve did to my mind, and he can't remember. She won't know where to start looking."

            "Oh." With nothing further to add, Alianne simply reached up, took Garth's hand and squeezed it.

            Everyone fell silent for long moments, each one thinking of some sort of plan -- some way to help. The ticking of an antique mantle clock next to Dick's computer table was the only sound in the apartment.

            "I've got it!" Todd yelped, startling the others out of their reverie. Five pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly. When he realized that he had made himself the center of attention, Todd flushed a little before finding his voice again.

            "Okay. If I've got all this straight, we need someone who can go into Garth's mind, rummage around through his memories and find out just what happened with Steve, right?"

            "I'm not crazy about the term _rummage,_ but basically that's it," Garth replied.

            "Right. Sorry. Anyway, seems to me what we need is a really, really, really strong telepath -- one who doesn't need to know what to look for, but who can trace back through memories -- even deep, suppressed ones."

            "And you know someone like that?" Raven queried. Then, answering her own question, she added, "Of course you do --"

            "Hank," she and Todd chorused together.

            "Hank?" Kory asked. "Hall?"

            "He's no telepath," Garth said, shuddering inwardly at the very thought of the arrogant Hank Hall sifting through his memories, even as he knew that it was impossible for him to do so. _He's a jerk._

            "No," Todd shook his head emphatically. "King."

            "Brainwave Jr.?" Dick asked. He knew the name. Of course he did; Brainwave Jr. was the current leader of Infinity Inc., and even if he hadn't known the team personally, that was the sort of thing he made it his business to know.

            "Just Brainwave, actually, he kinda bagged the Jr. bit a while back." Todd glanced towards Garth. "He's one hell of a telepath -- gives me the creeps mostly, but I'd trust him with my life.  _I guess I should...hell, Jennie-Lynn trusts him with everything else._

            Garth's brow creased. "So he's a strong telepath. I know plenty of those. I happen to _be_ one."

            Todd shook his head, his lips twisting into a rueful smile. "Not like this. Hank's...well, Hank's something else altogether. He can do the mind reading bit..." Todd spread his hands out wide. "...I don't know how to explain it exactly, but he can go places in your head that you forgot were even there...he can follow psychic trails...he has offensive power -- y'know, like nailing people with mental blasts..."

            "Like Steve used to be able to do," Dick commented absently.

            Garth's face paled to ash at that. "No. Not that. No way. I am _not_ letting someone like that poke around in my mind!" He sprang to his feet before Alianne could stop him. He paced the room in ground-eating strides, his entire body radiating nervous energy. "There's gotta be a Plan B, or something," he said, his voice almost pleading. "Anything but that."

            "Garth."  The calm of Dick's tone caused Garth to look up. "This is a potentially dangerous problem, no doubt about it. I know Brainwave's reputation. He's nothing like Steve was. He's sane for starters..." Dick glanced towards Todd, who recognizing the hint, took up the thread.

            "Definitely. He's been heading up our team for about two years now, including all the corporate crap."  Todd smiled. "Believe me, Hank's one of the most stable guys I know...if all the garbage I -- I mean, _we_ dish out doesn't make him crazy, nothin' in the world's gonna do it." He could tell by the look on Garth's face that he wasn't convinced. "Aw, hell. Jennie-Lynn trusts him. She loves him, for God's sake. That's proof enough for me."

            "Jennie-Lynn?" Alianne asked cautiously as she regained hold of Garth's hand again, forcing him to sit back down next to her. "Who's she?"

            "Oh, right. Sorry. Jennie-Lynn's my twin," Todd explained, "though you probably wouldn't see the resemblance right off."

            "I guess you don't look like twins then," she said.

            "Well, since most of the time, she's green, not really." The corners of Todd's mouth quirked wryly.

            "Oh." _Why did I bother asking? Every time I ask someone_ a _question here, I get answers like that._ Alianne cupped her chin in her hand and fell silent.

            Raven looked towards Garth, whose unease would be apparent to her even if she wasn't an empath, and whose fear was apparent to her because she was. "It might help if you simply met him," she suggested quietly.

            Alianne rose from where she rested and stood before Garth, his arms now folded defensively in front of his chest. She laid a hand on his arm and looked imploringly at him. *Please, _Sai'a'thée,_ let him come here and perhaps, after we've met him, you'll feel better about it.*

_*We've?*_

            *Well, of course. What affects your mind affects mine, too...besides, if it didn't, do you think I'd let anyone have access to you like that without my -- I mean, our -- getting to meet them first?"

            A brief smile flitted across Garth's face at the possessive coloring of her thoughts. He covered her hand with his own. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to meet him," he reluctantly agreed. "But I won't commit to anything more than that right now." *You'll stay with me, beloved?*

            *From start to finish.* "Well then," Alianne inclined her head towards Todd as she spoke aloud again. "I suppose you should contact this Hank person and see what he thinks about all this."

            Todd's eyebrows lifted. "Yep, guess I should. Can I borrow the phone? It's long distance."

            Dick pursed his lips, his features all seriousness. "I think I can handle it. And if nothing else, I can always bill the embassy for services rendered." He allowed his mouth to lift in a small, teasing smile.

            "Cute," Garth replied dryly. "But if Bruce is tightening up your allowance, I'm sure I can cover it."

 _Must be nice,_ Todd thought sarcastically, although without malice, as he walked towards the phone, _to be so flip about money._ He lifted the receiver and punched in Jennie-Lynn and Hank's phone number. _Let's just hope they're home. With my luck, they'll be out doing something earthshattering._ The conversation behind him dropped to a low buzz as he listened to the phone ring three times before a feminine voice with a lousy French accent sang in his ear.

_"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?"_

            "Your French hasn't improved with age, Jennie-Lynn, so give it up."

            "Todd? Where are you? I thought you were partying down with the witchy-woman."

            "I was, but we seem to have run into a little bit of a snag. Listen, is Hank around?"

            "He's in the shower," Jennie-Lynn's voice lost its flippancy. "I can relay..."

            "Okay..." Todd relayed the details of their current predicament. Taking several minutes to tell the tale, the others waited patiently in the background as he spoke. Eventually, he finished with, "...so I thought Hank might be able to figure out what's going down. Garth might be willing, but he and his...spouse...need to meet Hank first, obviously, and then decide if they're comfortable with him doing this."

            There was silence on the other end of the phone for several moments as Jennie-Lynn passed the information on to Hank. Todd felt the uncomfortable prickle of several eyes staring at him as he waited for his sister to return to the phone.

            "Okie-dokie, Hank says he's in. We can be there in a few hours," Jennie-Lynn said.

            "A few hours?"

            "Hey, I'm good, but I'm not that fast, brother mine."

            "Um, you can't get here any faster?"

            Raven came to stand by Todd, touching his arm lightly. At her touch, he put his hand overthe receiver. "Todd, I can go and get them. Time is not a problem."

            He moved his hand away. "Raven says she'll come and get you guys."

            "Aw, no...you're gonna make us do the teleport thing with _her?"_ Todd could almost see his sister's shudder coming over the phone lines. "Why do you make me do stuff like this?"

            "It's important, kid. And I don't think we've got lots of time to spare, okay?"  Todd allowed himself a brief glance over at where Garth sat. He was still pale, and looked as if he was about to change his mind any minute.  "C'mon, Jen, it's not all that bad.  Really."

            Jennie-Lynn sighed audibly over the phone.  "Okay, I guess.  When do you want us?"

            "As soon as you're ready to go," Todd replied.

            "Give us about a half-hour to get dressed and stuff."

            Todd glanced at his watch. "Dressed?" he asked.  "It's past noon out there.  Don't you get up at a normal hour?"

            "We've been awake...just not up. You got a problem with that?"

            "Nah, I'll live.  A half-hour, then.  Be ready.  Raven'll see you then."

            "'Kay," Jennie-Lynn replied. "See ya."

            Setting the receiver back down, Todd turned back to the others, their eyes all expectant.  "I guess you figured that out, huh?"

            Dick nodded. "We've got a halfhour to get our affairs in order. That's good.  There's some things we need to do first."

            "Like what?" Kory asked.

            "Well, like change location, for starters."  At the confused looks he got all around, Dick could see that he had some clarifying to do.  He gave Garth and Alianne a pointed look.  "I don't think the sink's all that convenient for you guys, now is it?  Bruce's place is better suited for you.  We already know that.  This isn't going to be easy for you...for either of you.  The least we can do is get you someplace where you can be comfortable if you want."

            Garth nodded.  "Thanks."

            "Now then," Dick continued, "if Raven wouldn't mind doing the honors of playing taxi again..."

            She smiled softly and raised her arms.  "Certainly, Richard."  And in another puff of delicately tinted smoke, they were gone.

 

******

 

**Chapter Five - Mind Games**

 

            "Here.  This should fit...I think.  I had trouble converting the sizes, but it looked about right in the store," Alianne said, carrying a new gunmetal gray turtleneck over her forearm.  Garth took the offered shirt from her and pulled it on over his head.

            "It'll do," Garth replied, removing the price tag with a quick snap before pushing the sleeves up to his elbows.  "I wasn't quite dressed for the occasion before, now was I?" he asked, referring to the fact that he'd been moved from place to place without shirt or socks.

            "I don't know," Alianne chirped, "you looked fine to me just the way you were," adding privately, *I fail to understand why you would ever want to hide your chest from me, love.*

            *I'll remove my shirt if you'll do the same,* he said, smiling mentally.  Then he spoke out loud again.  "Hedonist."

            "Always," she replied, smiling warmly, appreciative of the opportunity to banter with him.  She hoped that it would keep his mind off of what was to come.

            Although the number of people hadn't changed, everyone seemed more comfortable in Bruce's penthouse. _Probably because there's lots more_ _room here to move around in,_ Dick thought. _My place's fine for two, but we were definitely getting cramped up over there._ Todd was killing time by watching tv, flipping through the channels with the remote. Raven sat with him, trying to gently coax him into giving her the device so they could stay with one channel for more than five seconds.

            Garth retreated to "their" bedroom, Alianne several steps behind.  Dick watched them go, knowing that it wasn't Garth's style to stay with the group and partake of idle chatter -- not when there would soon be serious business to deal with -- and that Garth would be the center of the activity.  It had always been his way, Dick knew.   _Donna would bubble over with words, Wally would see if he could match me bad pun for bad pun, and Roy would interject with that acerbic wit of his.  You...you'd just sit back, watch us all and barely say a word.  I used to think you were just shy, and yeah, that was part of it, but we soon all learned that that was just your way of dealing with danger.  We'd all turn up the volume, so to speak, to hide our apprehension; you turned it down._

 

            Dick's thoughts spun round. _That withdrawing of yours nearly did you in, didn't it?  Maybe you didn't think we really cared about how you felt about things, but we did.  We thought you just wanted privacy, and I don't think you ever felt comfortable asking for help.  We were raised to be so damn independent that it's hard to admit that we need people.  But you found someone..._ _someone w_ _ith w_ _hom you could be_ _vulnerable.  When we all first realized that there was something going on between you_ _two,_ _I thought it was really a case of opposites attracting, but despite your quiet reserve and her outgoingness, you have more similarities than differences.  I see that now._   Movement caught from the corner of his eye startled Dick from his thoughts.

            Kory.

            Almost as soon as they arrived back at Bruce's, she had decided to take the role of hostess; putting up fresh coffee and making some sandwiches in case anyone wanted something to eat.  Dick watched her as she occupied herself.  It never would have occurred to him that she would be comfortable doing domestic things, but here she was, seemingly at home.

 _Am I vulnerable with you, Kory?_ Dick thought, returning to his pensive mood.  _You're certainly not afraid to show your feelings to me - good, bad or indifferent. I know I'm not as hesitant about emoting as I used to be, but do I make you happy? Really happy?  We've had our share of turmoil, and sometimes I didn't think we'd last, but for the first time in a long time, I feel content...no big highs or lows,_ _no_ _Karras,_ _no_ _nothing. Just us, day to day, trying to do normal things as best we can._

            Alianne emerged from the bedroom, her shoeless feet silent against the plush carpet as she entered the kitchen, came out a couple of minutes later laden with two mugs of coffee and several sandwiches on a tray and retreated again, closing the bedroom door behind her.

 _Could we have what they have, Kory?  There's something there that goes beyond love.  They're so easy with each other.  Of course, Garth's got less to worry about with her than I do with you.  He's got nothing_ _to_ _hide from the world, and that's got to simplify things....I_ _dunno..._ _maybe it's all the years they were friends first.  I always thought that was the ideal way to love a woman -- be a friend, then a lover -- that w_ _ay,_ _there was more to a relationship than mere attraction.  Is that what it takes to want to spend the rest of your life with someone?  I mean, how_ _do you know?_ Kory caught Dick's eye and smiled then, a warm, bright smile of love and reassurance. _Huh. I_ _guess there's no magical solution that lets you know for sure...you just kind of jump in and do it. Like flying without a net._

            Dick Grayson smiled to himself.

_And God knows I've done that often enough in my lifetime..._

 

            Nudging the bedroom door closed with her hip, Alianne crossed to the large, neatly-made bed where Garth sat and set the tray on the nightstand. Taking a mug of coffee for herself, she handed the other to Garth and sat next to him. "You're awfully quiet," she said, her lips against the rim of the mug. Head down, she studied him through her lashes as he sat with his back against the headboard. He had drawn his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself like protective armor. Alianne tried again, wondering if he'd even heard what she'd said. "It's almost time for Raven to get Hank and Todd's sister."

            "I know what time it is." Garth put his mug on the nightstand closest to him and lowered his head to his knees. "Gods, I hate this, Ali," he admitted at last. "I don't want someone crawling around in my head."

            "He won't. Not unless you want him to...but I would think that you would want to find out why this is happening and see if there's some way to stop it." Alianne gave him a long, hard, pointed look. "Isn't that what you made me do with Janin?"

            "That was different, and you know it."

            "Oh, was it really? You only wanted what you thought was best for me -- and us -- when you made me talk to her. It's the same thing, Garth. The only thing that is different is that we knew why I was so distressed. You don't know why being near to Steve Dayton makes you react the way you do, and that really bothers you, doesn't it? Not the reaction, I mean -- the not knowing why. Not being in control and not being able to take care of this yourself. I could've lived with the way I was feeling, but you can't live with this. It could be fatal, dammit. And Dick's right; you can't possibly avoid Steve forever, even if you tried." The frustration that had tinted Alianne's voice softened at the stricken look on her consort's face. "I know you're not happy about this, but your friends want to help and this is the best way they know how."

            Garth slid down the comforter a little to rest his head on her shoulder. "I don't even know this guy. What if he turns out to be a creep, or something?" Alianne raised an auburn eyebrow. "Okay, if he's the Infinitors' team leader, he's probably not a creep." He sighed heavily. "I really hate this."

            "You said that already."

            "Well, I do," Garth protested. "I hate _mmmmmph_ "-- he pulled the sandwich that Alianne had very unceremoniously stuffed into his mouth out and looked at her, his eyes wide -- "What was _that_ for?"

            "You can't change anything by worrying about it, love, so stop saying that you hate the whole thing. I'm sick of hearing it." She smiled sweetly. "I only wanted to shut you up." She picked up another sandwich off the tray and bit into it.

            Garth stared at the sandwich she'd stuffed into his mouth, and took a large bite. "Ham and swiss. Mayonaise and mustard…good choice."

            "Why, thank you, m'lord...Kory said you liked both. Now, shut up and eat.""

            About half-way through her sandwich,  Alianne began to laugh softly.

            "What's so funny?" Garth asked. "You're giggling again."

            "I do not giggle...I was laughing."

            "Oh, forgive me for getting the two confused," he retorted. "And you didn't answer my question."

            Alianne set her plate back on the tray. "I was just thinking -- you know how you always shut me up by kissing me?" He nodded in response. "Well," she grinned, "I think I've just found a way to get revenge."

            "Really." Garth polished off the last of the sandwich and reached for her hand, caressing the palm with his thumb. It was a simple gesture, but even that little touch sent tendrils of desire through them both. He looked at Alianne and smiled at the soft expression she wore. "Gods, but you're distracting," he whispered in a deep, husky voice.

            "I know," she replied with teasing confidence. "I thought you might like having something else to think about right now." Lifting their joined hands, Alianne wrapped Garth's arm around her neck and pulled him close. Her lips brushed against his in a reassuring kiss. "How's that?" she murmured against the soft warmth of his mouth. "Better?"

            "Much better," he murmured in reply as he deepened the kiss. Alianne sighed against his touch, pleased that for a few minutes, at least, Garth had stopped brooding over people and events that stirred right outside their bedroom door.

            For now, she had tried to shut them out from their lives. At that moment, she wanted him to think that they were the only two people in the world...without cares, without worries. All of that would come soon enough.

 

***

 

            The last thing Hank King expected to happen when he entered the bedroom was to get pelted by flying shoes. Women's shoes of varying styles and heel heights were soaring through the room at an amazing velocity, and he had to dodge quickly to avoid having a pump impale him in the chest. "Jen!" he bellowed. "What in the world are you doing?"

            Jennie-Lynn continued to fling shoes from the floor of her closet, giving Hank a rather fetching view of her behind. "Can't find my other red shoe," she complained. "I know it's here someplace."

            Hank looked around the room. There were shoes and clothes strewn everywhere. "Here, I'll help." He lifted the bed skirt and kneeling down, peered beneath the bed. "Stop throwing shoes, Jen. I think I found it." Reaching, he pulled a shoe out from under the bed and held it up for her inspection. "Is this the one?"

            "Now, how did it end up under there?" Jennie-Lynn asked as she emerged from her shoe hunt in the closet and took the pump from Hank's hands. "Thanks for finding it."

            "My pleasure."

            "I'm sure," she winked and put the shoe next to its mate in a tan overnight bag. "It usually is, isn't it, lover?"

            "What is all this anyway?"

            "Are you kidding, Hank? We've got a chance to go to New York...and I don't know about you, but I have every intention of crashing that party Todd's going to tonight."

            "Todd might not even make it to the party, baby. The Titans are dealing with some serious stuff, you know...."

            "No big deal. You can fix it in nothing flat, right? You take care of that guy's head, and we'll party on with the rich folks." Jennie-Lynn grabbed her make-up bag from a dresser and stuffed it into an already overstuffed bag. "I mean, do you know how rich Steve Dayton is? Really, really, disgustingly rich," she said, answering her own question. "You never know who's gonna be there -- producers, directors, other guys like that. I'm not passing up an opportunity to be seen like that."

            Hank sighed. "Jen, it's a Halloween party, not opening night at the Met. And it's not even his party...Gar's throwing it, not Steve."

            She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't care. Either way, I'm gonna have fun tonight...and so are you. I even packed some stuff for you, so you don't even have to worry about it."

            A knock on the door startled them both. "Hello? Hank? Jennie-Lynn?"

            The two Infinitors exchanged glances. "Must be Raven," Hank said softly.  Then, louder, towards the door, he said, "Raven? Come on in."

            Raven's appearance was not what they expected. They were used to seeing her in her flowing white cape and dress, her hood covering most of her features. Instead, they saw a delicate-looking young woman in a dark paisley print skirt and a long-sleeved blouse with black hair flowing loosely past her waist. "I hope my coming directly into your apartment was not too much of an imposition," she said apologetically, her face calm and serious.

            "Not at all," Hank replied, taking Jennie-Lynn's bag for her and hefting it over his shoulder. "We're ready to go if you are, I think."

            "Good," Raven nodded. She started to raise her arms, then paused and lowered them again. "Hank, do you really think you can assist Garth with his problem?"

            "Hell, Raven, I don't know. Not until I see what's goin' on...but he's a teammate of yours, and I'll give it my best shot, okay?"

            She nodded, hopeful that he could provide some answers where she had come up empty. "He is a friend, Henry. Be advised that he is not a very outgoing man. He is often quiet and reserved --"

            "Sounds a lot like you," Hank interrupted.

            "Yes, and that is why I understand him. You will probably have to ask many questions to get answers from him, especially because he does not know you. Garth is not prone to volunteer information about himself, and there are few people with whom he is open and spontaneous."

            "I bet he's pretty spontaneous with his wife," Jennie-Lynn quipped, one hand on her hip.

            "Oh, do not call her that," Raven warned.

            "Why not? He's married, isn't he?"

            Raven shook her head. "No. He is bound, not wed. In Atlantean culture, there is a great difference between the two," she explained, "and marriage is not as emotionally meaningful to them. Calling Alianne a wife is an insult culturally. If you must refer to her as something, use the term consort. It is what she is."

            "Then, what's he called?" Hank asked, curious.

            "Also consort," Raven replied. "Now then, if there are no further questions, I would suggest we be on our way."

 

***

 

            A knock on the door startled both Garth and Alianne from their brief moment of privacy. Garth sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Come in."

            Dick's head popped into view. "They're back," he said. "Why don't you come out and meet Hank?"

            "I suppose I have to, don't I?" Garth asked, reluctance still in his voice. Dick nodded in response. "Tell them we'll be out in a minute."

            "Okay." Dick closed the door behind him.

            Standing up, Alianne adjusted her long cashmere sweater over her denim-clad legs. "Let's go, love," she said softly. "They'll try to make this as easy for you as possible, you know."

            "I know," Garth replied. He sounded agreeable to her comment, but still made no move to rise.

            Alianne took his hands and tugged him upright. "I'll be there the entire time. No one will hurt you...I won't let them," she added fiercely.

            Garth almost smiled. "Well, then this'll be easy -- with my little warrior protecting me, how can I go wrong?"

 

            Moments later, once everyone was settled in Bruce's spacious living room, introductions were made all around. Todd, having the vantage point of objectivity, studied the ensemble. Sitting near Raven, but not so close as to make her uncomfortable, he noticed that Dick and Kory did sit close together, their thighs touching lightly. Garth sat completely straight-backed in his chair, Alianne standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders in a gesture that was both possessive and protective. Her titian brows were knitted tightly together, a frown on her face. Todd noticed the frown deepen when he introduced his twin to the group.

            He looked directly at Alianne.  "Problem?" he asked.

            "I'm confused," she replied.

            "What about?"

            "I thought you said she was green," she said bluntly, pointing at Jennie-Lynn, who at the moment, with her brown hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, was decidedly not green.

            Jennie-Lynn chuckled. "Oh, I can look just like everyone else when I want to," she explained lightly. "My brother must've left out that little detail...he's so used to it he tends to forget to mention it. Hope it didn't freak you out too badly."

            Alianne shook her head and said nothing further.

            "Let's get on with it, shall we?" Dick prompted gently, noting how Garth and Hank were already studying each other intently, trying to take a silent measure of the other. _How the hell are they going to get to feel comfortable with each other if we're all hovering over them like hungry dogs?_ he thought. Then he stood, taking Kory's hand. "C'mon, guys. I think we should all go for a walk or something so Hank and Garth can talk."

            The hint wasn't subtle. Dick hadn't meant it to be, and the others took it without trouble. Well, almost all. Alianne hadn't budged from her spot. "You too, Ali," Dick prompted. "I'll keep you company."

            "No."

            "No?" Dick echoed, a dark eyebrow lifting.  "They need privacy."

            "I promised I'd keep him from harm, Dick. I can't do that if I'm not here. I'll go into another room if they want to talk alone, but I'm not leaving. I don't break promises."

            Dick turned to his friend. "Garth?"

            Garth was trying his damnedest not to look completely stricken. "I don't want her to go."

            "Suit yourself," Dick replied before turning for the penthouse's front door. "The rest of us are going out. We'll be back shortly."

 

***

 

 _This isn't going very well at_ _all. I can tell that Garth doesn't quite trust him yet...and I'm not sure that I do, either._ Alianne sat stiff-spined on the sofa next to Garth, Hank in a chair opposite them. Nearly a half-hour had gone by, with little more than small talk passing between them. She was quiet for the most part, knowing that it was the men who needed to do the communicating, not her. But they weren't communicating -- not really. It was just words...and nothing was being accomplished. The tension in the room was almost solid, like a tangible thing.

 _It's time to really see_ _what_ _Hank's like._ Gently, hesitantly, Alianne reached out mentally for the young man sitting opposite them in an attempt to touch his mind. From her experience, it was virtually impossible to lie mind to mind, and any truths Hank might be keeping from them should be revealed to her. Instantly, Hank's mental shields slammed into place and his reflexes shoved what he perceived to be a mental attack away from his mind. The strength of his touch threw Alianne back against the sofa, and the only reason he didn't hurt her was that part of his mind knew she wasn't an enemy...just an unwelcome mental intruder. "Don't do that!" he spat violently. His eyes were cold bits of granite as he stared at Alianne.

            "Damn," she cursed softly, shocked. "You weren't supposed to feel that."

            "Feel what?" Garth asked. So intent was he on Hank, that he hadn't been aware of his consort's actions, but her movement against the sofa had snapped him out of his reverie. Instinctively, he moved closer to her to protect her if need be and gave Hank an angry glare. "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

            "Don't ever do that again," Hank repeated emphatically, ignoring Garth's question. "Damn it, girl, I could've killed you!" He forced himself to loosen the fingers of the mental fist he could feel forming in his mind.

            Alianne's eyes widened in surprise and horror. Never in her life had anyone pushed her mentally like Hank had just done and it shocked her to the core. "I...I only wanted to see what you're really like," she explained guiltily. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize --"

            "Didn't Todd tell you what I'm capable of -- how I deal with attacks?"

            Remembering Todd's earlier comments, Alianne nodded slowly. "He. mentioned something about mental blasts, but I didn't know they'd be so..." she said, her voice trailing off. After a long pause, she said, "You knocked me back with your mind." There was definite disbelief in her voice.

            Hank willed himself to relax. Not only did she not truly comprehend just how powerful a telepath he was, but she obviously never knew anyone who could project their mind in a tangible, offensive way.

 _Oh. Now I know what she was up to._ Garth reached for her hand, full of mixed emotions. He was angry with her for breaching telepathic protocol by trying to enter someone's mind uninvited and unannounced. He was sympathetic towards Hank at his reaction, but furious with him for the force with which he'd shoved Alianne's mental touch away. Garth decided to deal with the familiar element first. "That's not a nice thing to do, _Sai_ _'a'thé_. Whatever possessed you to try a stunt like that?"

            "I told you --"

            "Maybe I should explain...and apologize," Hank offered. He smiled at Alianne, his anger fading. "Look, I don't know what procedure is between telepaths. I wasn't raised to think of telepathy as being a normal way to communicate like you two here. I do things that you're not familiar with and I'm certainly not used to people talking to me mentally. The only other times that mind to mind contact's been initiated by someone else, it's been to attack me...and I react accordingly. I've got my own set of ethics that I'm pretty strict about." He spread his hands, hoping they understood what he was trying to say. "I'm sorry. I've developed a pretty strong protective reflex."

            Chagrin flitted across Alianne's face. "No, Hank. I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was trained better than that and I broke every rule there is. I only wanted to make this easier on Garth. I was wrong."

            "Forget it," Hank said, smiling softly. "If I'd been in your shoes, I might've been tempted to try it, too." Looking back to Garth, his smile grew. "Man, I thought Jen could be possessive."

            "I'm not being possessive," Alianne protested hotly, her eyes suddenly blazing again in a burst of green fire.

            "Feisty, too."

            Garth actually laughed at Hank's statement. "Isn't she though? It's one of the reasons I keep her around. She keeps me on my toes, that's for sure."

            "So, tell me, does she have a sister?"

            "Nope. Her parents had the good sense to stop after her...good thing, too. More Alis would've probably shattered the dome or something," Garth replied lightly, the tension releasing from his shoulders and chest.

            Another protest started to rise from Alianne's lips, then died again when she realized that Garth and Hank were finally beginning to relax with each other. Inadvertently, she had forced them to concentrate on something else besides each other -- and their teasing her had managed to break through the tension. Crossing her legs, she leaned forward. "Now, if you two are done abusing me, why don't you get to the business at hand?"

            "How about it, Garth? You want to take a chance with me?" Hank asked.

            Garth nodded. "Let's get on with it," he said softly.  "I want this overwith."

            Hank was silent for a moment as he called to Jennie-Lynn. He could have contacted any of the others mentally to tell them to return, but he was most familiar with the nuances of his lover's mind and it was easier that way.

            "They're on their way back," Hank told Garth and Alianne.

            Moments later, the door opened, Dick in the lead, with Kory, Raven, Todd and Jennie-Lynn trailing behind. "Jennie-Lynn says you're going to give it a go," Dick said. "Are you sure you want us all here for this, Garth? It may get...personal, you know."

            Garth knew. And after seeing so many faces again, especially those that he didn't know well, he began to doubt the wisdom of having people who were virtually strangers being witness to what he perceived as being his failures as a man.

            Dick didn't need to be a telepath to know what was going on through his friend's mind. "Tell you what -- I think Raven should stay, in case she's needed to get you out of trouble, but the rest of us can go back out again --"

            "Not you, Dick," Garth said firmly. Dick was his oldest friend. He liked Raven and knew her presence was vital, but besides Alianne and Arthur, Dick was the one other person whom he trusted most. "Would you stay?"

            "Of course, if that's what you want." Dick then turned to Kory, Jennie-Lynn and Todd. "There's a deli at the end of the block," he began.

            Kory cut him off with a gentle smile. "We're not going far," she said gently. "I think we'll just sit out in the hall and make sure you won't be interrupted."

            "That's not necessary, honey. No one knows who we are or why we're here."

            "Even so," Kory said, putting her dark sunglasses back on her face again, "I'll feel better knowing we're doing something useful."

            Garth smiled at Kory, an unspoken reason for her actions passing between them. In her own way _,_ she was trying to help; to give him a measure of comfort by playing bodyguard. "Thanks, Kory. I appreciate it."

            Hank looked up at where Todd and Jennie-Lynn stood near the door to the apartment. "You don't have a problem with this, do you?" he asked his teammates.

            "Not at all," Todd replied. He turned to his twin and she nodded in agreement. "We understand. Lemme just grab a couple of cans of soda from the fridge and we'll be outta here."

            Jennie-Lynn crossed to Hank, leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You'll know where to find us," she smiled, before glancing up at her brother's retreating back. "Hey, Todd," she called out, "don't forget some munchies!"

 

******

 

Chapter Six - Into the Breach

 

            Hank took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He wasn't anticipating this to be a fun experience and he wasn't thrilled about the idea of having an audience, either. He gave a brief glance around before getting started. Garth was still in the same spot on the sofa, his eyes wary with apprehension. Dick and Alianne sat on the loveseat situated at a ninety degree angle to the sofa. Like Garth, Alianne's eyes were wary, but her gaze was tinged with fear. She clung to Dick's hand, white-knuckled.

 _Well, it's showtime._ Hank leaned in close to Garth and tried to offer him a reassuring smile. "I'm going to start now," he said softly. "It's going to be fine."

            "Let's go," Garth said with the briefest of nods. He closed his eyes.

            Following suit, Hank's eyelids dropped as he made contact with Garth's mind and set him into a sleep-like state. Almost immediately, Garth's body visibly relaxed and his breathing grew steady and deep. _Now, let's find out what Dayton did to you..._

            When Hank skimmed a person's memories, he tended to think of it like watching a videotape on fast search. Images flitted by in rapid

 

 

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**MISSING PAGE**

**  
**

_there to comfort you, to hold you; to let you know that your life still had value. It's a festering wound in your heart. She died. You lived. You're alone, you bastard--  You're alone._

_And there's no one on the face of the planet who loves_ you... _or will ever love you again._

 _That's it, Dayton. Scream for her. Scream for the despair and the pain and the aloneness. Scream for the soft body you'll never hold in your arms again_ _or the lips you'll_ _never kiss. Scream for the way she used to look at you, her eyes all warm and glowing_ as _she tells you ever-so-shyly that she loves you with all her heart. Go on._ _Go ahead. Scream, you bastard_ \--

_Scream real loud, so you can't hear me screaming, too._

            Then, there was a deafening crash as the tank exploded with the force of their mental struggle. Sound, and ultimately, darkness.

            In memory, Hank shook himself awake along with Garth as consciousness returned. They looked up at Dayton, slumped in his glidechair, tears streaming down Garth's face. Tears, not only for the renewed pain in his heart from longing for Tula, but for what he'd done to his opponent.

            A voice, nearly a whisper: _Get out._

            .. _.I'm sorry...I didn't realize...you, too..._

 _Out, I say! Out!_ And then Dayton used the force of the Mento helmet and the madness of the mind propelling it to blast Garth through an outer wall of the lab and down a long flight of stairs. Only his Atlantean physique kept him from being seriously injured.

            Looking up, Hank witnessed Dayton as he began to rant about his pain and his loss. He didn't want what he perceived to be Garth's pity; was convinced that no one else in the universe could understand his pain because no one else could know his feelings. It was inconceivable to Dayton to commiserate with the -- the _boy_ who sat on the sidewalk below, staring up at him with compassionate eyes. He continued to rant, and then...

_I've locked a mental command in_ _your brain. Come near me or my headquarters again and your body will believe it's been out_ _of water for three hours and you will instantly die!_

            Hank's mental senses bolted upright. _Oh,_ _my God! That's it! That's the thing that Garth can't remember...if that command is still here..._ Some quick mental searching told Hank that indeed, it was.

_Jesus. He got near Steve and nearly bought it. I gotta let him know I found the source of the trouble. No. Better yet, let's snap that command clean in two. Then I can tell Garth that his problems with Steve are all in the past._

            But it was not to be.

            Distressed at his failure, Hank withdrew from Garth's mind.

 

            Dick watched with a practiced gaze as Hank sat back, blinked several times and heaved a great sigh. The two men had only been in a trance state for about ten minutes or so, but they had seemed to be the longest ten minutes of Dick Grayson's life. It wasn't the waiting, nor was it the fact that his hand was nearly numb from the pressure of Alianne's hand squeezing his as she fought being drawn into the trance as well.

            It was the watching. And the listening. At one point, both Hank and Garth began to speak, Garth taking the role he'd played in the scenario years ago and Hank taking Dayton's. Horrified, Dick had heard their words as they taunted each other with pain, heard Garth trying to reach out as a sort of brother-in-arms and heard Dayton's rebuffing the gesture...

            And heard Dayton tell Garth of his final action before warning Garth off the island where he'd kept his Hybrid headquarters.

            All he had been able to do was watch and listen and try to steady Alianne, who had sat by his side, trembling and in tears the entire time. Her facade of strength had crumbled early on, under Dick's steadying influence. She didn't want to appear weak, but keeping her mind out of the struggle going on before her had simply become too difficult to try to do that and keep up a brave face simultaneously. Not only had Dick offered her a shoulder to lean on but had given her the knowledge that here were friends who would pick her up when she fell. When she had heard Hank repeat Dayton's last mental command, the last vestige of control shattered completely and her tears fell freely, accompanied by not quite quiet sobbing.

            Finally, Alianne gave up her grip on Dick's fingers and went to sit by Garth. Shaking his fingers slightly, he leaned over and put a hand on Hank's shoulder. "You okay, Hank?"

            Hank rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his face in his hands before looking at Dick. "I found what the problem is," he began.

            "We know," Dick said. "We heard." At Hank's confused expression, Dick continued, "You were roleplaying out loud." He shook his head. "Damn, Hank. What are we going to do with this mess?"

            "I don't know. When I found that Dayton's command was still there, I tried to snap it, but I can't. I don't know why, but it's an unbreakable command." Hank glanced at Raven, who had taken the seat at Dick's side after Alianne had moved. "What about you? Can you do anything to help?"

            The empath shook her head. "I am sorry, but my abilities will not work in this situation."

            "We've got to do something!" Garth cried, anguished, startling them all. His earlier pallor was nothing compared to what he looked like now. He was so pale, so completely colorless, that he appeared to be made of wax instead of flesh. "You gotta get this out of my head. Make it go away," he pleaded of both Hank and Raven. Tears began to glitter in his violet eyes. "Make it go away."

            "Shhh, love," Alianne soothed, taking him in her arms and forcing his head against her shoulder. "We'll figure something out." She tried to sound confident and positive, but inside, she knew it was just for show. If Raven and Hank couldn't remove the horrible command deep within Garth's mind with their powers, what could be done? Certainly, there was nothing she could do to remove it, so she did what she could do -- provide comfort for her consort.

            The group was silent for long moments, each one lost in thought. The snap of Hank's fingers seemed to wake them all from open-eyed slumber. "I think I've got an idea," he informed the others.

            "Let's hear it," Dick said, leaning forward.

            "Okay, we know that the command that's in Garth's mind can't be snapped or erased.  I already tried.  But what if it could be modified...you know, amended in some way to change it so it's not fatal?"

            "How would you change it?" Dick asked.

            "By attaching conditions to it."  Hank turned to Garth. "The way the command stands now, if you come in contact with Steve, your body will apparently think you're so dehydrated you'll die. Now, I think I can change it so the original command is no longer a death sentence, then add something that will make you feel better right away."

            "You...you could do that?" Garth asked, his eyes hopeful.

            "I think so. I'll try to minimize the dehydration aspect as much as possible so at the most, contact with Steve might make you feel uncomfortable for a moment before you feel fine again. Could you live with that?"

            Garth tried to smile. "I guess the operative term is _I could live._ And believe me, being a little uncomfortable is better than being a little dead." The comment drew a light chuckle, just as Garth hoped it would.

            A smile came to Dick's lips. "Fine. Hank, do what you need to do," he instructed. "Raven, you'll be standing by? Just in case?"

            "Of course."

            "And me?" asked Alianne, looking up at Hank and away from Garth. Her hand continued to gently move through Garth's dark curls. "Do you want me to do anything?"

            "I don't think there's anything you can do...except more of what you've been doing," Hank replied. "It seems to be helping."

            "When you do this...this modification...do you want Garth with you or away?"

            "Hell, I don't know." Hank ran a hand through his strawberry-blond hair. "I've never done anything like this before. Why do you ask?"

            Alianne caught Hank's gaze and held it. "I've learned from...from prior experience...that sometime it's better when the person you're trying to heal isn't concentrating on the task with the healer. The healer's sometimes hindered by the patient's mind if they're with them, especially if the patient tries to interfere or offer advice."

            "Hmmmm. I hadn't thought of that," Hank admitted. "Sorry. This is still kinda new to me. I've never done _St. Elsewhere of the Mind_ before."

            "Huh?"

            "Never mind." Hank smiled, realizing that Alianne had probably never even heard of the show, let alone had the opportunity to watch it. "Maybe it would be better if Garth had some sort of distraction."

            This time, it was Alianne's turn to smile, one that reached clear up to her emerald eyes. "Then there is something for me to do. Give me a minute then come on in," she said, her eyes twinkling.

            *Hey, don't you think you should consult with me, first, _Sai'a'thé?*_

            *Oh, hush,* she replied in response to Garth's question. *Look at it this way: I've had lots of practice with Healers. I can do this, no problem. Consider it payback for what you did for me after Loren's attack, okay?*

            *Are you sure?* Garth asked.

            *I'm sure, _Sai'a'thée_. You know I can distract you real good,* she said, teasing in her voice. *You wanna be distracted?*

            The mental smile Garth offered reverberated sweetly in Alianne's mind. *I've got an idea. Let's go to the Bahamas in our minds. I'd like to go back to when we decided to be bound. That night. In the reef. How does that sound to you?*

            *Mmmmm, sounds lovely. Let's go....*

            After letting the requested minute grow into five, Hank closed his eyes and reentered Garth's mind. He felt Garth there, but at a bit of a distance. This time, the distress was diminished. Hank sensed pleasurable thoughts, but prudently decided not to explore them further. _Must be a nice distraction,_ he thought absently before continuing on.

            Finding the memories was a simple thing now. Hank skimmed through until he found Steve's implanted command. Holding it in a tight mental grip, he examined it closely. _Come near me_ _or my headquarters again and your body will believe it's been out of water for three hours and you will instantly die._

            Hank thought a moment. _Okay, how about this: let's change three hours to one hour. That shouldn't be immediately fatal._ Concentrating with all his strength, Hank forced the _three_ to twist itself into a _one._

 _Hey, it actually worked. Now, for the_ next part. Still focusing all his formidable mental power, Hank changed _instantly die_ to _feel uncomfortable,_ then added _but your body will then believe you've just been submerged and you_ _will_ _feel fine again._

 _I wish_ _there w_ _ere some way to make the command go away,_ Hank mused. _I'm gonna try to stick  something in here and see if it works. Okay, Garth. Think about this: You will continue to believe this until you and Steve Dayton have physical contact. At the moment you do, the above command will be null and void and will never bother you again._ Making sure the changes and additions were secure in Garth's mind, Hank retreated again and collected his thoughts back in his own mind.

            Upon opening his eyes, he realized that neither Garth nor Alianne had actually moved, but their eyes were still closed and smiles sat comfortably on their faces. Hank tapped Alianne on the shoulder, thinking, _I'm all done. You can stop doing whatever_ _you're_ _doing now._ He picked up a moment's reluctance before seeing them blink and sit up a little straighter on the sofa. It took them a minute to get composed. Once they were, Hank explained what he had done.

            When he was finished, Garth nodded. "So, what do we do now?" he asked, no longer feeling as tense and apprehensive as before.

            "There's only one thing we can do," Dick said, getting to his feet. "We have to try a test run."

 

***

 

            Dick set the phone back in its cradle. "Okay. Steve's all set. He's in his study." He turned to Raven. "You'll be going there as well. If there's any problem, you pull back here immediately."

            "Understood, Richard," she replied before holding out her hand to Garth. "Are you ready?"

            "As ready as I'll ever be," he shrugged. He came to stand by the empath, not taking the offered hand. Raven started to raise her arms.

            "Raven, wait." Garth left her side and went to Alianne's. Swiftly, he drew her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. "You'll be all right?" he asked, knowing that if he encountered physical distress, the bond they shared would put her at risk as well.

            "The distance'll help," she nodded in affirmation. "Don't worry about me."

            "I'll be back before you know it," he told her lightly before releasing her to where she stood by Dick. "Take care of her," he told his friend.

            "She'll be fine, " Dick replied seriously.

            "Okay, Raven," Garth said, at her side once again. "Let's go."

 

***

 

            Gar dashed down the main staircase, adjusting his fake mustache as he ran. It still wasn't quite yet time for the party to begin, but he'd gone ahead and dressed in his costume so he'd be ready to go. Most of the Titans and their guests were still upstairs, resting or getting dressed themselves.

            By this time, they all knew what had happened to Garth and had wanted to go to Bruce's penthouse to help or simply provide support. Gar and Steve had managed to convince the others that the situation was under control and there was nothing they could do. They'd only be in the way, they'd been told. In the end, the others had agreed to stay put and tried to go about their business and made the attempt to hide their worry.

            As Gar rounded the corner, heading to the ballroom, he saw Dick and Steve, apparently deep in conversation. Abruptly, Dick turned and walked away, leaving Steve alone in the hall. "Yo, Dad. What'd fearless leader want?" Silence.

            "Dad?"

            Steve turned.  He looked stricken, a hollow look about his eyes.

            "Dad?  What's wrong?"

            "Gar, tell me...was I so unbearably evil when I had the helmet?"

            "You were sick. Not evil," Gar replied. "Why do you ask?"

            Steve studied the pattern on his wing-tips. "Dick just told me what I did to Garth -- what caused all this to occur." He stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets. "God almighty, son. I was a monster!"

            "No, Dad. You weren't yourself, you know that. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

            "Can't I?" Steve asked, anguish lacing his words. "I nearly ruined a young man's life -- and shattered his heart -- not to mention that I nearly killed him years after the fact. Do you mean to tell me that I _shouldn't_ blame myself for that?"

            Gar's heart ached. He longed to reach out to his father and comfort him, but he wasn't quite sure how. "Hell, Dad. You didn't know what you did, you certainly didn't remember. If you had, you'd have done something about it, I know you would." He paused and took a deep breath. "Look, it's over now. Everything's fine. Whatever Hank did to Garth worked like a charm. He's gonna be okay...and so are you, 'kay?"

            "I need to apologize to him, Gar. I feel so ashamed. I don't know how I can face him again, but I need to tell him how sorry I am about all of this." Suddenly, Steven reached out and embraced his son.

            Within the circle of his father's arms, Gar smiled. "You'll do fine, Dad. Garth's not the unforgiving type, y'know. He's cool."

            "You know, learning about all this brought back other memories too," Steve said softly, tousling Gar's hair. "I loved Rita.  I hope you know that. "

            "I know, Dad. I loved her, too." Gar pulled back from his father's shoulder and their eyes met.

            Steve smiled. "I know I've never told you this, but Rita and I used to sit at night after you were asleep and talk about how much you meant to us. We used to wish that you were really ours; that I'd fathered you and that she'd given birth to you. That was the one thing we wished more than anything.  We loved you just as much as if we had."

            Gar nodded softly, a small tear slipping out of the corner of one eye. "I love you, Dad." He knuckled the tear away. "Aw, hell. You keep gettin' mushy on me and I'm gonna ruin my great make-up job."

            For the first time, Steve noticed Gar's costume. "Nice," he commented. "Is Jillian dressed?"

            "Yeah, and man, does she look hot!" The grin dropped. "Dad, you sure you're gonna be okay now?"

            Steve smiled. "I'll be fine, Rhett," he teased, smiling more at Gar's appearance. "You go on and find Miz Scarlett...but no dragging the little lady up the stairs, you hear?"

            "Man," Gar muttered as he resumed his trip to the ballroom, "you ruined the best part of it. It was either playin' out that scene or the burning of Atlanta.... "

 

******

 

Chapter Seven - The Life of the Party

 

            Donna scanned the vast ballroom, smoothing the front of her costume as she walked. Now, where in the world was he? She didn't think finding Gar would be so difficult, even in a crowd, but tonight, with all the wild and weird costumes buzzing around her, a green person seemed almost ordinary.

            She spied him near the bandstand. "Gar," she shouted loudly, hoping to be heard over the band.

            "Hey, Cleo baby," Gar grinned. "Where's Marc Antony?"

            "Somewhere pouting," Donna replied, smoothing her black Cleopatra wig with one hand. "He's mad because he wants to head for home tonight, I'd already made it quite clear that everyone was staying over and that we were going to spend some fun time together tomorrow."

            "What is it with him lately? Sheesh, it seems like every time I see that ever-lovin' hubby of yours, he's raggin' about somethin'." Seeing the look on Donna's face, Gar made a funny face at her. "Aw, forget about ol' stuffy-pants, babe. You just go and have a good time, 'kay? 'Sides, it's time for the costume contest, so don't go away."

            "Oh, right," Donna said. "Personally, I think Vic and Sarah will win. Don't you think he makes a fabulous Beast? And Sarah's a lovely Belle."

            "Yeah," Gar agreed. "Rustpot figured out a great way to hide his ugly mug without any tricks, huh?" Donna nodded in agreement. The Beast costume was a stroke of genius, as far as she was concerned.

            "Well, gotta be the host with the most," Gar added, reaching for one of the band's microphones. "Or is that the ghost with the most?"

            Donna continued on through the ballroom, trying to push her annoyance at Terry aside. He was being difficult lately, that was for certain, and she had no idea why. There were times lately when she found herself wondering what she saw in him, and there were times when she would look at him and see the wonderful man she'd married and she knew. _It's been over three years, Donna,_ she thought. _No one ever said marriage would be perfect all the time, now did they? I'm not going to fret over this tonight. Gar's right. Just be with your friends and have a good time._

            She heard Gar's voice boom out over the sound system as he announced the costume parade and contest. All the Titans were here, though many were completely unrecognizable in their various costumes.

            Joey stood in one corner, dressed as Vincent van Gogh, palette, paintbrush and all. His date of the week, Donna had no idea who she was, hovered near Joey, a seductive looking can-can girl clad in red and black lace. _Cute, Joey. Love the ear...or, should I say, lack of ear. It's so you._ Gar and Jillian, of course, were Rhett and Scarlett. Donna thought they looked simply adorable. Jillian was getting a definite kick out of telling people that tomorrow, after all, was another day.

            Donna spotted one of her other targets. She smiled upon seeing Dick and Kory together near one of the buffet tables. "Very nice, you two," she smiled.

            "Huh? Oh, Donna," Dick said, turning around, a mini-quiche in his hands. He spread his arms out wide, displaying his waistcoat, knee-length breeches and feathered hat for her inspection. "You like?"

            "Yeah. Though I'm surprised you don't sound like you have a cold with that nose stuck to your face."

            "C'mon," Dick smilingly protested. "You can't be Cyrano without the nose. I think it's a federal offense, or something. And doesn't Kory make a fetching Roxanne?"

            Donna had to admit Kory did, indeed. Kory was resplendent in an eighteenth century French design in varying shades of blue trimmed in cream satin and lace. Her hair had been twisted, powdered and accented with strands of faux pearls. But there was something not quite right with Kory and it took a moment for Donna to figure out just what it was.

            She had eyes. Human eyes. With whites, irises and all.

            Kory noticed Donna's look of surprise. "You like them?" she asked, gesturing to her eyes. "It was Dick's idea. He had STAR work them up for me. They're pretty realistic as long as you don't look too close to realize that it looks like I'm looking nearly straight ahead most of the time."

            "And few people pay that close attention to things like that anyway," Dick added, beaming at Kory.

            "This way, I don't need to wear sunglasses all the time," Kory finished, giving Dick an equally brilliant smile.

            "Well," Donna said, trying not to be too nonplussed, "I always wondered what you'd look like with eyes like that. It's not bad."

            "And more convenient," Dick said. He polished off the hors d'oeuvre he'd been holding and reached for another. "These are good," he told the two women. "Man, I think I've got some of Garth's appetite tonight, the way I've been munching on these things."

            "Speaking of which, where are he and Ali, anyway?" Donna asked. "I didn't get a chance to talk to them when you all returned."

            "They went right to their room to rest a bit. Garth was positively wiped out. I just hope they didn't fall asleep. They'll miss the party."

            "I don't think so, Dick," Kory said, pointing to the ballroom's wide arched doorway. "There they are now. "

            Seeing Garth and Alianne enter the ballroom, Dick groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, they _didn't,"_ he laughed.

            "They did," Donna replied, giggling. "Oh, that's wonderful! I love it! It's so --"

            "In character?" Dick prompted, invoking a nod of agreement from Donna. He raised his hand to draw their attention. "Garth! Ali! Over here!"

            Seeing the waving hand, Garth led Alianne over to where the small group was clustered near the food. They walked, arm in arm, smiles on their faces. Garth noticed that Dick, Kory and Donna were laughing. "Are we that funny looking?" he asked, trying not to frown. He and Alianne had thought their costumes would be perfect, for more than one reason, and now it appeared that their efforts were for nothing.

            "No, no," Dick assured him. "We were just appreciating the humor in your costumes, Garth. Or should I call you Prince Eric?"

            "See?" Alianne asked. "I told you they'd get it."

            "It's so appropriate," Donna laughed lightly. "Eric and Ariel. That's perfect, really. But I have one question," she added, taking in the white gown Alianne wore and the stuffed Sebastian doll she carried. "Why that version? Why not the fin?"

            "Have you ever tried walking around in one of those things?" Alianne asked. Donna shook her head. "Me, neither, but I just couldn't imagine being hobbled like that all night. Besides, there's another meaning behind these costumes."

            "Oh?" Kory asked. "What's that?"

            Garth smiled. "Think about it for a minute."

            The others did so. Finally, Dick's face broke into a broad grin. "I think I get it. Those are the costumes from the end of _The Little Mermaid,_ when Eric and Ariel get married on the ship and have their happily ever after. We've pouted to you often enough that with the bonding, we never got to see you the way we got to see Donna get married --"

            Donna's eyes lit up. "So, you wore these so you'd be like a bride and groom! I love it! And," she added, giving them a final appraisal, "your coloring is perfect for the characters, too."

            "Thanks," Garth said.

            The small group began moving toward the front of the ballroom along with the rest of the partygoers for the contest. Dick tapped Garth on the elbow and Garth turned to look at him. "You sure you're okay now?" Dick asked, concern clearly evident in his blue eyes.

            "Everything's going to be fine," Garth assured him. "I still feel a little...twingy...when Steve's near, but I can live with that. I don't know how I can ever repay Hank for what he did."

            "Don't sweat it. I'm sure if he's ever in need, you'll be there, right?" Dick asked. Garth nodded. "So, there you go. What goes around, comes around. Now, c'mon. It's time for the costume parade."

            "Dick?" Dick stopped and turned at the serious note in Garth's voice. "Listen, I don't know how I can ever thank you for all you did today, either. I --"

            "No," Dick cut him off. "That's what friends are for. You try to thank me and I'll beat you up. Really. I don't want to hear another word about it."

            Garth smiled. "Okay.  Not another word."

 

***

 

            The band had settled into a set of slow songs. To Garth's aching ears, it was a welcome relief from the dance music that had been pounding through the room. Tugging on the hem of his tunic, he crossed to the bar at the rear of the ballroom and got two sodas. _Now, where did she go? Oh, there she is. Hanging_ _out with Vic and Wally._ As Garth headed for his friends, he found himself studying Alianne. Deep in conversation, her hands gestured animatedly and her eyes sparkled. Every so often, Victor nodded, his Beast head bobbing up and down. Looking at her, no one would ever have imagined the draining ordeal she had gone through with him earlier in the day. Pride, bright and glowing, burned in his chest alongside the love he felt for her.

            "Well, fancy meeting you here, m'lady," he said, handing Alianne a cup of soda and greeting Wally and Vic.

            "Why, thank you, kind sir," she replied, sipping slowly. Carbonated drinks tickled her nose if she drank too quickly. "Wally was just explaining about his costume. I didn't get it."

            Garth looked at Wally's costume of a white and gold one-shouldered tunic, winged sandals and helmet. "Let me guess...something Greek?"

            Wally nodded. "Hermes, the Messenger God...and one fast dude in his own right." He tapped a finger to his helmet. "You like the headgear? It's Jay's. He let me borrow it for tonight."

            "Nice touch," Garth replied. He turned to Victor. "Your costume is really great, Vic. You and Sarah look terrific."

            "Thanks." Victor's voice was slightly muffled behind the costume's head. "Cute outfits, by the way. Very native, kinda."

            "So we've been told. Now, if you two are finished hitting on my girl, I think I'm gonna steal her away from you. I feel a dance coming on." With that, Garth took Alianne's hand and led her to the far-fringe of the dance floor.

            She looked over her shoulder at Victor and Wally. "I don't believe it," she called to them, smiling. "He actually asked me to dance! It's a first! Write it down for posterity! Tell your children about it...it's truly a historic day."

            Swirling her around so she faced him, Garth kissed her soundly before beginning to dance. "That's right, make fun of me in front of my friends."

            "Oh, come on, Garth, this is one of the only times you've voluntarily taken to the dance floor without me threatening violence or something. And I really wanted to dance in this dress. There's just something about it. I feel like a princess."

            "You look like one," he replied, smiling softly. The layers of crinoline beneath her gown puffed the full skirt prettily, and the heartshaped neckline of the bodice emphasized her curves. Donna had styled Alianne's hair so the curls were softened to rippling waves that the sheer veil attached to a gold tiara couldn't hide. "My pretty little mermaid."

            Alianne blushed. "Silly boy." They continued to turn together on the dance floor. "Would it inflate your ego too much if I told you you looked gorgeous?"

            "It probably would, but you can say it anyway." There was a tap on Garth's shoulder and he turned: Steve stood there, looking dashing in a Zorro costume.

            Garth didn't notice the costume.  Instead, he concentrated on the tightening of his chest that he long ago learned to recognize as a sign that he'd been away from water too long. As soon as the feeling came, it went again. Hank's modifications of Steve's mental commands were holding perfectly.

            Steve studied the young couple before him, his nerves jangling badly. He swallowed convulsively. "Good evening, Garth, Alianne."

            "Steve." Garth responded, anger and guilt warring within him. Alianne's fingers tightened in response to the emotional storm she could feel brewing. *He's not come to pick a fight, love. Settle down,* she told him privately.

            Steve looked down for a moment, studying the tips of his black leather boots. "Garth, I...uhh..."

            "Look, Steve..." Garth interrupted.

            "No," Steve held up a hand, his blue eyes rising to meet Garth's violet ones. "Let me finish. I need to say this."

            Garth nodded his acquiescence.  Steve cleared his throat and sucked in a deep breath of air.

            "Dick explained to me...what I did to you. I'm not that person anymore....."

            "I know that, Steve." Garth replied quietly.

            Steve nodded wearily. "Yes, I suppose you do, but the point is, I wasn't quite sane when I did what I did, but that doesn't excuse it, it doesn't make it right. I could have killed you then; I almost did. Now, all this time later, I could have been just as responsible." Steve blinked rapidly. This wasn't easy for him. He felt sick, right down to the pit of his stomach. "What I want to say is..."

 

            The Orion slave girl reached overand gently tapped Captain Kirk's shoulder. _I already noticed, Jen._

_It's working, right?_

_He's still alive and kicking, isn't he?_ There was no sarcasm in Hank's mental tone. Somehow Jennie-Lynn sensed his distress, though.

            "He's going to be all right. You done good," she assured him, her warm breath whispering gently against her lover's ear.

            Hank reached around and pulled her against him. "We'll see...we'll see."

 

            "...I'm sorry, for everything," Stevefinished, feeling that the apology was far too inadequate. He offered all he had left...his hand.

            Garth glanced down at the offered hand. A smile tugged at his lips. He quietly took Steve's hand in his own. "Me, too."

            At that moment, there was a vague, almost popping sound that resonated deep within Garth. He rocked with it for a moment, its echo reverberating through Alianne as well. Suddenly, they both smiled. Stevegrinned in response.

 

            "It worked." Hank sighed.

            "I didn't doubt it," Jennie-Lynn whispered to him, pressing her lips against his. "You're wonderful!"

 _Hmm, and you're divine! Simply...hmmm...exquisite, but_ that _will have to wait until later tonight...then again, where is that staircase?_

 

***

 

            "Hmmm, what a fun party," Alianne sighed to her image in the mirror as her hands struggled behind her, reaching for the zipper of the gown. "We really need to introduce Halloween back home. I had a wonderful time."

            "Here, let me," Garth said, doing the honors, bending his head to nuzzle her shoulders. "It's been a long day, beloved. You must be exhausted."

            She turned to face him, her arms encircling his neck. "Not half as exhausted as you must be, love."

            "Oh, I don't know about that," he murmured against her lips. "I feel wide awake all of a sudden...how 'bout you?" And then, he was sliding the bodice of her gown away from her shoulders, his intent quite clear.

            "Tired? Did I say I was tired? Do I look tired?" The smoky look in Alianne's emerald eyes was a perfect companion to the smolder in Garth's amethyst ones.

            "Oh, very tired, beloved. So tired that I think you should lie down on that nice, big bed right over there...."

 

***

 

            Todd emerged from the bath adjoining his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his narrow waist. The white judo jacket and pants, remnants of his Luke Skywalker costume, lay strewn across the end of the bed. He smiled to himself as he toweled his chestnut hair dry. It had been a good party. He'd enjoyed himself, more than he'd expected to. For once, money or the lack of it, didn't matter. He'd seen that many of Gar's friends from school hadn't come from wealthy backgrounds and no one had treated them differently. It took a while, but Todd had managed to relax and have fun.

            So had Raven. Todd knew that it was hard for her to have fun. She hadn't had many opportunities to experience the sensation, but tonight, in the Princess Leia costume, she had laughed, danced and socialized with ease. And now...he pulled the towel back from where he'd been drying his bangs...

            Now, Raven sat on the edge of his bed, the door connecting their rooms conspicuously open.

            "What are you doing here, Raven?" Todd asked gently. "It's awfully late."

            Raven stood, the hem of her cotton nightgown fluttering about her ankles. Not meant to be seductive in the manner of lingerie, it was enticing in its innocence. "I wanted to be with you," she replied simply, pressing close to him. "I want...so many things, Todd...and I've waited for the right time...the right man."

            "Oh, God..." Putting an arm around her shoulders, Todd steered Raven back to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Are you sure about this?"

            Raven nodded, her hair glossy in the light. "Tonight was special. All I wanted to do was have you hold me." She smiled shyly. "I do not wish for you to stop holding me, Todd.  I want that...and more."

            "Raven, I'm so honored, really. And tonight was wonderful. I like how you feel in my arms, but."

            "But?"

            "But...I'm not convinced that this is what you really want. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready.  We haven't been seeing each other very long, and if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, it's a pretty big step, you know."

            "I know," Raven replied. "But I want to be with you! Is that so terrible?"

            Todd drew her close. "No, it's not terrible at all. And we can be close without going all the way. I think we should take our time about that, okay?"

            "I...I don't have to leave, then?" Raven asked, her eyes softly aglow.

            "No." Todd leaned backward onto the bed, bringing Raven along with him. "I'd like it if you'd stay," he said, kissing her. "As long as you'll respect me in the morning."

            Raven's soft chuckle was music to his ears.

 

***

 

            Questor studied the clock on the kitchen wall. Their numerous guests were long on rising. He slipped through the patio doors which stood ajar and found Steve leaning against the railing which ran along the edge of the veranda.

            "Good morning Questor, and before you ask, no I did not get any sleep last night," Steve stated quietly over his shoulder.

            "I was already aware of that," Questor replied calmly. "Might one inquire as to the cause?"

            Steve sighed. "I've been racking my brain trying to remember a few bleak days three years ago."

            Questor nodded. "I thought you and Garfield had resolved that whole issue."

            Steve frowned and turned to face his oldest friend. "We did, as well as an issue like that can be resolved."

            "Then I don't understand."

            Steve sighed. "Of course you don't...." Taking a deep breath, he told Questor all that Dick had told him and the events surrounding Garth's arrival at the Estate.

            "I see," was all Questor would say. In that one phrase, Steve found more comfort than he had in the forgiveness he'd found in Garth's eyes.

            The two men stood in silence, studying the horizon. The sun was high in the sky. Steve glanced towards his watch. Noon. "Hmmm. Has anybody gotten up yet?"

            Questor shook his head. "Not that I am aware of, although it is possible that they simply haven't chosen to join us downstairs as yet." The older man paused. "Steve, do you know what time Miss Jillian went home?"

            Steve shook his head. "Haven't got a clue."

            "Hmmm...I was under the impression that Garfield would have to get up early to fetch her back for breakfast, but I haven't seen him all morning...."

            Steve lifted a brow. Jillian's father could be quite a pain in the ass as far as her friendship with his son was concerned. "Maybe she spent the night. After all, the party did end rather late."

            Both men froze.  "Steve, all the open guest rooms were occupied last night." Questor removed his glasses and began to polish them absentmindedly, a chore he often undertook whenever he was worried or annoyed.

            A look of concern flashed across Steve's features. "You don't think...I mean, he and I have talked before about…."

            Whatever else Steve may have said was interrupted by the shrill singing of a green mockingbird which flew through the open patio doors and headed skyward.

            The two men looked towards each other and groaned.

 

***

 

            Upon realizing that no one planned on waking at any sort of respectable hour, Willem quickly changed the breakfast he'd planned and set about whipping up brunch, instead. Now, he watched from the kitchen as the many guests gathered around the table in the sunroom began to make inroads on the midday feast.

            After everyone had been served and those who simply couldn't survive without coffee had had their first cup of the day, Dick lightly tapped the side of his water glass with a teaspoon. The assembly of Titans and assorted dates and mates looked up at the sound.

            Dick cleared his throat. "Um, I have something to tell you, and since we're all here together, this seems like the perfect time." He reached for Kory's hand, smiling warmly. She was beaming, brighter than the sun from which she drew her powers. "Lately, I've been doing a lot of thinking about my life -- where I've been and where I'm going. There's a direction I'd like my life to go, but I've come to realize that I don't want to go alone. With that in mind, I thought you'd all like to know that last night, I've decided to put my bachelor days behind me."

            He paused to let the implication of that sink in.  Sink it did.  One by one, each of his friends' expressions began to brighten, broad smiles spreading across their faces. "Kory has done me the extreme honor of consenting to become my wife."

            The sunroom erupted in a cacophony of surprised but joyous noise and laughter.

_The End_

 

A Savage Squirrel Production

for TitanTalk 57

July 1992

(And a tip of the hat to John Ostrander)

_For Lori M., whose friendship knows no boundaries_


End file.
